<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's the Use of Wonderin' by youvebeenlivingfictional</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317551">What's the Use of Wonderin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenlivingfictional/pseuds/youvebeenlivingfictional'>youvebeenlivingfictional</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? I guess?, Angst, CoWorkers to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, I'm Serious., Slow. Slow slow., Workplace Rivalry, Workplace rivalry wasn't a tag before whoops, cursing, slowburn, uh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenlivingfictional/pseuds/youvebeenlivingfictional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You worked as an administrative assistant for the DEA’s office in Bogota, so whenever Peña was in the office, you were there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I... Should not have started watching Narcos.</p><p>I’m planning on these being a series of short chapters, I think (maybe a little longer than drabbles). I’m still working my way through the series (ya bitch is still in season 1 but man the gears are turning lemme tell ya)</p><p>Title is from a song from the musical Carousel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javier Peña looked like he’d be good at hugging.<br/>
<br/>
Actually, Javier Peña looked like he’d be good at a lot of things. The man was very confident, knew his own mind, and was fully aware of the effect he seemed to have on women. Sometimes, that made him seem like a know-it-all blow-hard that tried to fuck anything that moved.<br/>
<br/>
You could attest to the first part, at least; the two of you frequently sniped at one another in the office. You worked as an administrative assistant for the DEA’s office in Bogota, so whenever Peña was in the office, you were there. He called you <em>abejita,</em> or ‘little bee’, and told you that it was because you buzzed around the office so much.<br/>
<br/>
He’d never tried to fuck you, though. You chalked it up to the combative nature of your relationship.<br/>
<br/>
Your <em>workplace</em> relationship, of course. It wasn’t as if you and Agent Peña had any other kind.<br/>
<br/>
He looked like he’d be good at hugging, though. You considered that as you watched him carry in a box of evidence. The sleeves of the button down t-shirt he was wearing were hugging tightly to his biceps. His arms looked...Strong. Like he could wrap his arms around you and pull you into his chest and make you feel safe. You averted your eyes as he set the box down and turned back to you, straightening his shirt.<br/>
<br/>
They had practical uses, of course, you reminded yourself. Like evidence-box carrying.<br/>
<br/>
“Looking forward to cataloguing all of this shit?” He asked, nodding over his shoulder to the other boxes he and Murphy had just loaded in.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, yeah. You know how evidence cataloguing thrills me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, if that’s how you get your rocks off, I won’t hold it against ya.”<br/>
<br/>
You rolled your eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Not all of us need to fuck to get our jobs done, Peña.”<br/>
<br/>
A dour look crossed his features as he brushed past you, muttering, “Buzz off, <em>abejita.” </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’d seen him in action. Flirting, that is, not in the field.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone's well :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peña didn’t have a permanent smirk, that was one point in his favor. <br/><br/>There were some guys that, no matter what, their lips were always kinda just ticked up into this self-satisfied, vainglorious, punchable twist. More often than not, when you saw Peña’s face, it was contemplative; brow set in concentration, eyes zeroed in on a map or a file, lips either pressed in a thin line or puckered around a cigarette, cheeks hollowing as he took a drag.<br/><br/>You’d seen him in action. Flirting, that is, not in the field. That was when the bastard smirked. And there were two reasons that Javier Peña flirted with someone: he wanted to fuck them, or he needed a favor (though, occasionally, it was both). <br/><br/>The second you felt someone perch themselves on the corner of your desk, you knew it couldn’t be good. <br/><br/>And upon lifting your eyes and spotting that fucking smirk, you knew it was worse. <br/><br/>“That’s a very nice shirt, <em>abejita</em>.” <br/><br/>“Tell me what you want and get off of my desk, I <em>just </em>wiped it down.” Javier didn’t hurry off of your desk; you knew that this was to piss you off, and it was <em>working</em>. That was a very stupid move from a man that wanted something from you.<br/><br/>“I need you to sign something for me.” <br/><br/>“‘Something’?” <br/><br/>“Yes.” <br/><br/>“Anything? What, like a baseball? Murphy’s birthday card, maybe?” <br/><br/>Javier pulled a form out from behind his back. You looked down at it. <br/><br/>“Sign,” He said, holding it out to you. <br/><br/>“Off of the desk.”<br/><br/>“Sign.” <br/><br/>“Off.” <br/><br/>“Sign.” <br/><br/>“Get off of my desk or I am going to take that form and shred it.” <br/><br/>Javier heaved a sigh before he got off of your desk. You took the form from him, looking it over. <br/><br/>“You don’t have to read it,” He mumbled. <br/><br/>“I’m not getting fired because I blindly signed something you handed me.”<br/><br/>It was visa approval form. Frankly, you shouldn’t have even been able to authorize it, but you’d been given a higher level of clearance a few months back when the office had been short-staffed and had needed to push some things through. Peña must've been very desperate if he was bothering to come to you to get this done.<br/><br/>You recognized the name - you knew <em>Antonella Acosta</em>. You signed it, passing it back to Javier. <br/><br/>“Bring me the one for her son, too, when you have it ready,” You said, turning back to your typewriter. Javier hesitated beside your desk, frowning. <br/><br/>“How--...Okay.” <br/><br/>You waved him away. You heard him take a few steps away, then a few steps back; you felt his cheek brush against yours as he hurried to lean down. <br/><br/>“<em>What</em>.” <br/><br/>“You know when Murphy’s birthday is?” Javier whispered, frowning. You rolled your eyes. <br/><br/>“I’ll just hand you a card when the time comes.” <br/><br/>“<em>Gracias, Santa Abejita.” <br/></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone knew, if Peña had a female informant, prostitute or not, he was probably fucking her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone is well and has had a good week!</p><p>Warnings: Cursing; mentions of sexual situations</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Agent Peña had a reputation with women.<br/><br/>He wouldn’t make it a point to brag about it in the office, but everyone knew, if Peña had a female informant, prostitute or not, he was probably fucking her. It was only a matter of time before one of us was asked to side-step bureaucracy to get them out of the country for the sake of their safety. Sometimes this put our jobs on the line. In cases like Antonella’s, it was worth it. <br/><br/>Antonella had divulged some of the details of her time with Peña; before you’d put two and two together, you’d delighted in the details. Afterward, knowing what the man could apparently do with his tongue? You couldn’t look him in the eye for a week. <br/><br/>--<br/><br/>It was easy for work to pile up in your office. Things accumulated quickly, and you knew that if you didn’t nip it in the bud early, it would only get worse. Late one night, you took a break to clear all of the shit off of your desk - half-empty coffee cups, crumpled notes, a few pens that had run out of ink. Then you wiped it down in sections. <br/><br/>Once it was done, you settled back in, satisfied. <br/><br/>A few minutes later, you heard someone behind you take a deep breath. <br/><br/>“Mmm... I smell Lemonsol spray, so that must mean <em>abejita’s </em>here,” you heard behind you. You rolled your eyes before turning on Javier with a smile. <br/><br/>“You know, I was <em>just</em> saying the same thing to Murphy about you.” <br/><br/>“Really?” He frowned, brow knitting together in confusion. <br/><br/>“Yeah! ... I mean, it was about pussy, but, you know. Same sentiment.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Javier liked to hang back and wait for what he deemed as the right moment to strike.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone's having a good week! </p><p>Warnings: Cursing; mention of sexual situations</p><p>*pulpería - corner store</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was a listener - sometimes. You’d been in meetings with the guy; you knew that he’d been in this game for a long time, and where Murphy could still get hot-headed and jump to speak, Javier liked to hang back and wait for what he deemed as the right moment to strike.</p><p>In the dull moments in your office, you found yourself wondering if he was that way on the field, too - but waiting for the right moment to strike in a fire fight could mean that you never got the chance to strike again.</p><p>“You signed this,” Noonan was holding the form up, an inch away from waving it around like it was a goddamn flag.</p><p>You were a paper-pusher, you weren’t supposed to wind up in the hot seat, but you’d somehow let Javier Peña put you there.</p><p>“Sorry, Ambassador, you’re holding that at a bit of a distance and I’m not quite sure what it is,” That was bullshit; you knew exactly what it was.</p><p>“A visa form,” She spoke slowly, "for one Antonella Acosta. Does that ring any bells?”</p><p>“Yes, I signed that.”</p><p>“Did Agent Peña tell you what it was?” You pushed irritation down. Paper-pusher or not, you knew what the fuck you were doing.</p><p>“With respect, Ambassador, he didn’t need to. Acosta was a known prostitute associated with Poison. She was in fear for her life, she needed to get out of the country.”</p><p>Noonan’s eyes darted between yourself and Peña.</p><p>“You said she wasn’t briefed,” Noonan frowned.</p><p>“Acosta lived near my apartment, women over there talk. You pick things if you keep your ears open at the *<em>pulpería</em>,” You explained before Javier could get a word in.</p><p>The Ambassador dismissed you without any more questions, and you just barely heard Javier’s, “Lovely jacket, Ambassador,” Before you heard the click of his shoes coming up behind you.</p><p>“Hey-- Hey, hey hey hey,” He caught hold of your wrist, pulling you to stop.</p><p>“I have work to do.”</p><p>“How’d you really know Antonella?” He asked quietly.</p><p>“Curious that you’re asking questions when your ass is on the line and not when you need your forms signed.”</p><p>“<em>Abejita</em>--”</p><p>“Just what I said in there. She lived near me, I knew her.”</p><p>Peña’s eyes searched your face, intrigued.</p><p>“She ever talk about me?”</p><p>“Your name was mentioned.”</p><p>“... She say how good I was?”</p><p>“This conversation is over.”</p><p>As you walked away, Peña tacked on, “You know that I know that’s a ‘<em>yes</em>’, right?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was one of those nights. Murphy had tapped out four hours ago. Peña had remained at his desk, shuffling through, from what you could tell, the same five things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Cursing; alcohol; smoking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peña didn’t hide things well.</p><p>He could keep his cards close to his chest, sure - knew when to keep his mouth shut, shield an informant’s name or be vague about intel. Peña could keep secrets and hide things when other people’s lives depended on it.</p><p>But when a bust hadn’t gone the way they’d hoped, or one of Escobar’s sicarios had <em>just</em> gotten away again, Peña couldn’t hide it.</p><p>The man would smoke like a chimney. He’d read over transcripts, scour maps, retrace his steps. To an outsider, it could seem like it was in the name of self-improvement - understanding where things went wrong and not letting them happen again; to you, the man was torturing himself.</p><p>And you could always see it, too, when he was digging into himself too hard. He’d wait until there were fewer people around, pour some whiskey from the bottle ‘hidden’ in his desk into his glass; the ashes would build up on the end of his cigarette and tip precariously as he did his penance. There were nights when Peña would stay, hunched over and squinting at file, bathed in yellow lamplight and half-shrouded in a cloud of his own making.</p><p>It was one of those nights. Murphy had tapped out four hours ago. Peña had remained at his desk, shuffling through, from what you could tell, the same five things.</p><p>You were about to head out. As you pulled your jacket on, you glanced over to see Peña still at his desk, a cigarette between two fingers, his hand on his glass.</p><p>You turned your lamp off, picked up your bag, and walked out of the office.</p><p>And then turned around and walked right back in.</p><p>“Come on, Peña,” You said, stopping by his desk.</p><p>"What?” He mumbled distractedly.</p><p>“Get your jacket and put that cigarette out, you’re going home.”</p><p>Peña looked up at you, frowning.</p><p>“Feeling particularly bossy tonight, <em>abejita</em>? Cause I’m not really in the fucking mood.”</p><p>You clenched your jaw. He wasn’t mad at you, you reminded yourself before you could snap back at him, he was mad at himself.</p><p>“I know you’re not. Today sucked, Peña, but there was nothing more that you could’ve done. Tiring yourself out here tonight, agonizing over what you couldn’t change today isn’t going to help whoever needs you tomorrow. So--  Hell, I’ll hold the cigarette if you’re that against putting it out, but that thing looks like it’s only got one good puff left in it, anyway.”</p><p>Peña studied your face for a long moment. You lowered your eyes to what he’d been studying so intently for the last few minutes and realized it was a map of a <em>comuna</em>. You could feel Peña watching you still; you were pretty sure he was going to tell you to fuck off.</p><p>Then he stubbed his cigarette out and stood, pulling on his jacket. He picked up his glass, knocking the remainder back.</p><p>The two of you walked to the elevator and rode down together in silence.</p><p>“Need a ride?” He asked, surprising you as you stepped outside.</p><p>“Ah-- No, I’ve got a couple of errands to run.”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Keep out of trouble,” He said.</p><p>“You, too.”</p><p>You got a couple of paces away before you heard, “<em>Abejita</em>.”</p><p>You turned back to look at him. His brows were pulled together, lips pulled down as he seemed to work for words that wouldn’t come. You took pity on him, raising a hand to halt whatever thoughts he was attempting to cobble together.</p><p>“It’s okay, Javier,” You said softly, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>He seemed briefly taken aback by the use of his first name before he nodded, fishing into his jacket pocket and procuring a pack of cigarettes. You turned away again, resetting your mind on your errands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You were as confused by the sight of him on your doorstep as he was by the sight of a baby balanced on your hip.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit longer than the others, sorry!</p><p>**Sé que sé. Culpe al agente que no pudo usar el teléfono - I know I know. Blame the agent who couldn't use the phone</p><p>**Alguien tenia hambre - Someone was hungry</p><p>Title is from a song from the musical Carousel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Luciana had dropped Fernando off with you, it had been an emergency. She knew you were DEA; she knew that you knew that she was a prostitute. She had essentially shoved the baby in your arms as she’d explained that she needed to get out of town for a couple of days, passed you a packed diaper bag, and ditched.</p><p>You’d been horrified; you didn’t have children, you didn’t know if anyone would come looking for her or the kid. Luciana had returned to Bogota two days later, found you and Fernando in one piece, though your nerves were a little frayed. You’d told her never to do that again; she’d apologized and sworn up and down that she wouldn’t. It had led to a tentative friendship.</p><p>The first time Agent Peña showed up at your apartment, Luciana was in the middle of another emergency. You were as confused by the sight of him on your doorstep as he was by the sight of a baby balanced on your hip.</p><p>“I--...Ah... Wha--”</p><p>As much as you liked to watch him flounder, you had a bottle warming.</p><p>“Babysitting,” You filled in, answering the question he seemed to be having so much trouble forming, “What do you want?”</p><p>“You uh-- I need to clarify a note from the meeting with Noonan earlier,” Peña was still staring at baby with confusion.</p><p>“You couldn’t call me?”</p><p>“Walking was faster.”</p><p>You huffed, waving Peña inside and turning as you headed into the kitchen to check on the bottle. You pulled it out of the pot of water it had been warming in before tipping it, squeezing a couple of drops onto the soft of your wrist. Definitely just a touch too hot for the baby.</p><p>You humphed, setting the bottle on the counter and gently shushing the baby as he whined.</p><p>“*<em>Sé que sé. Culpe al agente que no pudo usar el teléfono</em>,” You cooed.</p><p>“Here, take him, I’ll grab my notebook,” You held the baby out to Javier.</p><p>“I--” Javier took hold of Fernando by the under arms as you went into your living room. You looked through your bag, pulling your notebook out and flipping through it to that day’s notes.</p><p>“He looks like he’s gonna cry,” Javier warned from the other room. You frowned, walking back into the kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘cause you’re holding him like he’s a bomb and not a baby, Peña-- Here,” You laid the notebook out for him on the counter, “Go nuts, gimme Fernando.”</p><p>You took Fernando back from Peña, murmuring softly and kissing the baby’s head. You checked the bottle again, and when you were satisfied that it had cooled down enough, you sat at your kitchen table, cradling the baby and giving him his bottle. You chuckled softly as Fernando grasped the bottle.</p><p>“**<em>Alguien tenia hambre</em>,” You murmured. You heard Peña flip a couple of pages, and you glanced up to look at him. You were definitely not staring at the way his arms were cased in his jacket sleeves, or at the way the black leather pulled between his shoulder blades as he poured over your meticulously taken notes.</p><p>You lowered your eyes back to the baby as you saw Peña’s head turn toward you.</p><p>“... I didn’t know you spoke Spanish.”</p><p>“A little. I don’t have to use it at the office.”</p><p>Peña grunted.</p><p>“Whose uh...” He nodded to Fernando.</p><p>“A neighbor’s. She had an emergency.”</p><p>You jutted your chin toward the notebook.</p><p>“Is what you need in there?”</p><p>“Yes! Yeah, I got it. I’m gonna,” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.</p><p>“Okay,” You nodded.</p><p>“Thanks, <em>Mama Abeja</em>,” Peña said, heading for the door. You smiled. <em>Mama Bee.</em></p><p>“Not <em>abejita</em>?” You asked.</p><p>“Not right now,” Peña gave you a quick wink before leaving, shutting the door behind himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peña and Murphy were both risk-takers. Occasionally their unconventional methods got them in trouble.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone is doing well :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Café, abejita</em>?”</p><p>Wow, whatever favor this was must’ve been big if he wasn’t even going to bother to just give you that smirk and a cookie-cutter compliment. You had been given a caffeinated beverage, this was big. You eyed the cup that had been set on your desk, fingers still moving over the keys of your typewriter.</p><p>“What do you want, Peña.”</p><p>“Who says I want anything?”</p><p>You cast him a withering glance and he wilted a little.</p><p>“We need your access to the white room.”</p><p>Your brows rose as you spotted Murphy hovering behind him.</p><p>“Why are you coming to me about this and not going to the CIA?”</p><p>“If we could go to the CIA, we would,” Murphy braced himself against your desk, “We know that Noonan’s had you working with them on file disposal.”</p><p>That was true. You’d been insanely busy lately - between the work on the Medellín cartel and Noonan’s loaning you out to help the CIA, probably as punishment for that visa form situation.</p><p>“And my misfortune is beneficial to you how?”</p><p>“We need you to take a little longer disposing one of those files while we...Take a look at it,” Peña explained. You leaned back in your seat, considering them for a moment.</p><p>Peña and Murphy were both risk-takers. Occasionally their unconventional methods got them in trouble. More recently, Peña’s had gotten <em>you</em> in trouble. But they wouldn’t ask you to do something like this if they didn’t have a damn good reason.</p><p>You pushed a sigh out through your nose.</p><p>“Which file.”</p><p>--</p><p>“Don’t fucking crowd me, geez. At least pretend to be subtle,” You grumbled at Murphy as he stood from his desk. You’d sandwiched the file they’d asked for between a few others. You took one file off of the top, passing it to Murphy before passing the others to Peña. Peña began to leaf through them surreptitiously, the stopped, doing a double-take when you leaned against his desk.</p><p>“... Please go enjoy your well-earned coffee,” He said.</p><p>“Ah, ha, no. That thing doesn’t leave my fucking sight. You get what you need from it, and then it goes back with me, so hurry up,” You said, looking around. It was only a few moments before he said, “Got it.”</p><p>Murphy rounded the desk to look at the fruits of your illegal activity, and you peered down, taking in the picture of partially uncovered and mostly decayed human remains.</p><p>“...Who,” You said flatly.</p><p>“One of the Ochoa’s top sicarios. They claimed he was still working for Escobar, but the guy’s been missing for years. Wysession accidentally let the guy’s name slip during our last briefing,” Peña grumbled.</p><p>“That is our best defense,” Murphy sighed as he brought his mug to his lips.</p><p>“Seems pretty bare-bones,” You quipped. You raised your brows as Steve spluttered his coffee.</p><p>“Did you just make a joke, <em>abejita</em>?” Javier looked up at you, eyes brimming with mocking awe.</p><p>“I happen to do that pretty often, Peña.”</p><p>“No, ma’am, you do not. At least, not when I’m around.”</p><p>“Mm, see, that’s because when you’re around, I don’t have to. You are the joke. Now, are you done? Because I have a coffee waiting.”</p><p>Peña rolled his eyes, pulling the photo out of the file and standing, “Lemme just make a copy.”</p><p>“Be quick about it.”</p><p>“I should never have offered to caffeinate you if you’re this bossy without my help.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Javier’s mind flashed back to the little boy he’d held for a total of ten nerve-wracking seconds nearly a full week before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We get in Javier's head a little bit this week. We're switching it UP!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look like shit, <em>abejita</em>.” <br/><br/>“Thanks.” <br/><br/>“Not that you’re a daisy most days, but--” <br/><br/>“<em>Peña</em>.” <br/><br/>It was the near break in your voice -- you sounded like you were <em>choking</em> -- that made him finally look away from the file he’d taken up from your desk and get a better look at you. <br/><br/>He’d been kidding when he’d said that you looked like shit. Just -- well, he’d taken a glance at you when he’d picked up the file and seen that your shirt had wrinkles. Your clothes <em>never</em> had wrinkles. But now that he was getting a better look at you, he realized that it was more than a wrinkled shirt. There were bags under your bloodshot eyes; you were gripping a pen so tight that your knuckles are white, but maybe that was his fault. <br/><br/>It was definitely too late to smooth the situation over with another ‘joke’ or an apology, so he took the file back to his and Murphy’s desks. He waited a moment before he glanced back in your direction. You’d started typing, but you were moving a little slower than usual; were your hands shaking? He reached out, snapping in front of Steve’s face to get his attention. <br/><br/>“What’s happening over there?” Javier nodded over to your desk. Steve looked over at you before turning back to the file he’d been reading, lips pursed. <br/><br/>“Apparently a friend of hers dropped her kid off and hasn’t come back yet.” <br/><br/>Javier’s mind flashed back to the little boy he’d held for a total of ten nerve-wracking seconds nearly a <em>full week</em> before. <br/><br/>“Kid’s with Connie right now,” Steve added, closing the file and setting it atop a stack. <br/><br/>Javier turned to watch you again. You were staring at the form in front of you, hands hovering over the typewriter keys, unmoving. <br/><br/>“Javi...<em> Javier</em>.” <br/><br/>“Huh?” He turned back to Steve, who was watching him knowingly. <br/><br/>“What did you say to her?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“After all this time, abejita needs my help? Little ol’ me?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone has had a lovely week! </p><p>Warnings: Cursing; mentions of a dead body; cigarette smoking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re sure we can trust him?” Luciana’s question was muffled by the cigarette bobbing between her lips. She hadn’t stopped smoking since she’d gotten to your apartment.</p><p>“Yes,” You said firmly.</p><p>“Is he a good man?”</p><p>You were quiet for a moment, considering the question before giving her your honest answer:</p><p>“... He’s the best man I know.”</p><p>-- <span><br/><br/>"Look, I'm sorry about this morning--" <br/><br/>"Don't worry about that-- I need your help," You waved off his apology.<br/><br/>There was egotistical, there was smug, and </span><em><span>then</span></em><span> there was Peña. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Well well well,” He leaned in his doorway, smiling down at you, “After all this time, </span><em><span>abejita</span></em><span> needs </span><em><span>my</span></em><span> help? Little ol’ me?” </span><span><br/></span></p><p>
  <span>“It pains me as much as it thrills you,” You answered flatly before nodding inside, “May I?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Javier took a step back, letting you into his apartment. You only took a few steps inside and Javier turned, nearly slamming into you where you’d stopped short. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re just going to have this conversation in the front hall?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This isn’t a social visit, Peña,” You said tiredly, “Look, you remember me telling you that my neighbor had an emergency, that’s why I was babysitting?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah,” Javier folded his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall opposite you. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She was MIA for a few days. She’s back now, but she needs help. I wouldn’t be coming to you with this, but she’s got intel on Lehder.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Javier’s brows dropped, intrigue taking over his self-satisfaction. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where is she?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>-- </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“One more time, from the beginning,” Steve requested. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You looked into your living room to where Luciana was being grilled by Murphy and Peña. She cast an impatient look toward you, but you gave her a small nod. She sighed, turning back to the two men. She detailed the weekend she had spent with the men of the Medellín cartel, the partying, the drugs; the party had been taken to another of Pablo’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fincas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. On the way, Carlos Lehder had stopped the car, citing an errand he needed to do. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He had me and some of the other girls get out and start digging two holes,” She said, voice shaking, “and-- and then he and one of the other men opened the trunk of the car we’d been in and unloaded a rolled-up carpet and a ton of bundles of money - like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’d never seen so much in my life. They threw the carpet in one hole and the money in the other. The carpet </span>
  <em>
    <span>reeked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And then what?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And then they had us cover everything back over and get back in the car.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fernando began to cry and Luciana sprang up from the couch, hurrying over to the carrier he was in and scooping him up. You rested your forehead on your hand, rubbing for a few moments before you let your hand cradle your cheek. Javier rounded the island to the kitchen and you glanced back at him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If she can lead us back to where it was--” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can,” Luciana spoke up as she bounced Fernando to soothe him. Javier frowned, adding, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If we can get to the other girls, too, get them out of the country to testify...” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The two of you shared a grimace as he trailed off. That would be tricky and you both knew it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can she stay here for a few days?” Steve asked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course,” You nodded. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re sure?” Javier pressed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have let her inside in the first place,” You answered. Javier glanced between you and Murphy before turning to Luciana. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re gonna go grab a map so you can give us a fix on where you dug the and dropped the money and the body.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Body?” Luciana shrieked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You said the carpet reeked, that’s...Kinda the only thing that it could’ve been,” You offered with a wince. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> “Give </span>
  <em>
    <span>abejita</span>
  </em>
  <span> the names and numbers of the other girls in the car, whatever you can remember,” Javier ordered as he and Murphy made for your front door. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Give their names and numbers to </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Luciana frowned. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Javier turned back to answer, but you waved him off. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll explain it to her, just go.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You didn’t like leaving Peña in your apartment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Cursing; mentions of sexual situations; cigarette smoking</p><p>Happy New Year! 🥳</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought Meddlín was experiencing a small earthquake and then I realized it was just your leg bouncing,” Murphy said as he set a file on your desk. You shot him a look even as he walked away. You just wanted to get out of there. You didn’t like leaving Peña in your apartment.<br/><br/>You <em> especially </em> didn’t like leaving Peña in your apartment with a very sweet, very lonely, very friendly, very attractive witness. The sooner your shift was over, the sooner you could be home. </p><p>--<br/><br/>You were suddenly regretting rushing out of the office.<br/><br/>You'd heard the moans before you even <em> unlocked your door</em>. You’d made to put the key in the lock, then heard a whine of, “<em>Javier!” </em> and frozen in place. You’d closed your eyes, taken a deep breath, and turned.<br/><br/>Now you were waiting on your front steps.<br/><br/>You didn’t know why you’d expected any better of the guy - it was <em> Peña </em> for fuckssake. And you were sure that it wasn’t one-sided; you’d seen him and Luciana eyeing one another up over the past couple of days. You understood it - it was a tricky situation, she was reaching out for comfort, and Peña was...Plenty eye-able. But you’d thought that the guy might at least respect you enough not to fuck in your apartment.<br/><br/>Were you going to need to buy a new couch? Or armchair? God forbid, a new bed?<br/><br/>Maybe it would be better to just move.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“You’re late,” Were Javier’s first words to you when you stepped inside. You could tell that he was teasing; of course the man was in a good mood, he’d just gotten laid.<br/><br/>You, on the other hand, had been waiting outside, stewing, leg bouncing at triple the rate it had been when you’d been at work.<br/><br/>“I’ve been waiting outside for an hour,” Was your flat answer. You saw the realization flit over his face; he at least had the grace to look at a bit remorseful.<br/><br/>“...Look, <em> abejita</em>--”<br/><br/>“Don’t,” You shook your head as you shrugged your bag off, “Don’t, Peña, I don’t wanna hear it. I don’t wanna hear how you guys are just two ships passing in the night, and how sometimes people just need some comfort. I’m not asking for an explanation, so I don’t want to hear one.”<br/><br/>Javier watched you shrug out of your jacket and fling it onto the couch before you strode into your kitchen.<br/><br/>“Maybe you wouldn’t be in such a crummy mood if you got laid once in a while,” He tried to tease you again after a moment. You whirled around, staring him down.<br/><br/>“Maybe <em> you </em> wouldn’t be in such a <em> great </em> mood if I fucked someone in your apartment.”<br/><br/>Javier’s eyes searched your face as he took a few steps back before he turned away, calling out, “I’ll be back tomorrow.”<br/><br/>You knew that that announcement wasn’t for your benefit. You watched him go, shaking your head as you heard the door click closed.<br/><br/>“He has a point.”<br/><br/>You turned to see Luciana standing in the doorway in her robe, a cigarette being raised to her lips as she watched you.<br/><br/>“...What do you want for dinner?” You asked rather than bicker, turning back into your kitchen. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luck was not on your side that morning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone's having a good week 💕</p><p>Warnings: Cursing; some light angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a matter of proximity. That was what you told yourself. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That was what made you only irritated with Luciana and absolutely infuriated with Javier. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Luciana was staying in your apartment -- you spent more time with her and Fernando. And yeah, she was probably just as much to blame for what had transpired as he was, but Peña wasn’t sleeping down the hall from you. Besides, you’d had a much friendlier relationship with Luciana to begin with. When this was over, if you were still upset with her then, you could let the hurt settle in retroactively, when the apartment was back to just being <em>yours</em> (and after you'd replaced all of the furnishings and rugs and possibly the wallpaper because lord knows what they got up to and where). </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sure, you and Peña were coworkers. You helped him now and again, and this time he was helping you, in a way, or at least helping Luciana with the whole Lehder situation. And yes, maybe you’d… You’d mistakenly assumed that the two of you were kinda becoming friends. You’d been too close to the situation and misconstrued your convenience in his life -- in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>workplace</span>
  </em>
  <span> --  for respect. You had been wrong. You saw that now. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was a matter of proximity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hadn’t slept well, even after you’d changed your sheets (Luciana had spared you the details, had only told you that they hadn’t gone into your room, but you couldn’t get the idea out of your head). The night was long and your head was loud and in the morning, when Luciana apologized for how much Fernando had cried and must’ve interrupted your sleep, you didn’t bother to tell her that there hadn’t really been anything to interrupt. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You weren’t looking forward to seeing Peña that morning; you were pointedly ignoring the fact that Luciana was wearing her robe and a fresh full face of makeup -- for the sake of proximity. But when you opened the door to answer the knock, you found Steve there. He was leaning against the frame with a grimace that told you that he knew exactly what had happened, and that was why he was there instead of his partner. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You nodded once and stepped aside to let him inside. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For the sake of proximity, you didn’t let yourself revel in the way Luciana’s smile fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already in the office when you got there; you saw the back of his head, but you made it a point not to glare-- hell, not to even look in his direction any longer than necessary. You sat down at your desk, determined not to so much as </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Javier Peña’s direction. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Luck was not on your side that morning. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He rapped his knuckles on your desk lightly a few moments later, clearing his throat. You didn’t even lift your head, just glanced up at him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Noonan needs to speak with us.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>How was it you always wound up in hot water with your boss when you were in Peña’s proximity? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You stood from your desk and turned, heading down the hall. Peña followed you at a pace, and he was blessedly quiet - for the first few seconds. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Listen, about last night...” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Save it,” You shut him down, or tried to. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Abejita</span>
  </em>
  <span>--” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You whirled around to face him and he stopped short, nearly slamming into you. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Would you have fucked someone in Murphy’s apartment?” You snapped. You saw him calculating, and then he pushed a small smile onto his face as he raised a brow. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You really want me to answer that?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was still trying to joke, to lighten what he’d done, but you were no less upset than you had been the night before. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, Peña. I want you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it. Because deep down, I know that you know what the real answer is. If you had even an ounce of respect for me the way you do him, last night would never have happened. If you respected me at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you would’ve left Luciana alone, gone down the block to the nearest whorehouse where I’m sure they all know you by name, and found somewhere else to stick your dick for the night.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>For every barb and snipe you’d ever traded with one another at the office, even if there had been hints of truth in the undercurrents, it had been teasing for the most part. You had only left him speechless once before, but that had been with an act of kindness, when you’d ordered him out of his office chair to keep him from beating himself up over something he couldn’t change. But now the man stood before you stunned and shamed and wordless.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And maybe if you were a little less riled up you might feel a <em>single</em> pang of remorse for the shocked, almost lost look that had settled on Peña’s face, but Colleen was calling your names from the other end of the hall. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We shouldn’t keep Noonan waiting,” You said tightly before you turned from him, striding away and not checking to see if he was following you or not. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Eleven - Bonus Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fuck. He needed to sleep. He had to be back down at your apartment in a few hours.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y’all order uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh *checks receipt* A Bonus Chapter?</p><p>Warnings: Cursing; sexual innuendo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javier had seen you teasing. He’d seen you tired, he’d seen you annoyed, and irritated, but he’d never seen you <em>angry</em>. Not before that afternoon, anyway.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Maybe </em>you<em> wouldn’t be in such a </em>great<em> mood if I fucked someone in your apartment.</em><br/>
<br/>
The way you’d flung that at him had told him that he should’ve apologized the second you told him that you’d been outside for an hour. When they were getting started, Luciana had murmured to him that you usually got home around 6, and that the kid was down for a nap, and that they had <em>time</em>--<br/>
<br/>
Javier shook his head, pushing the thought informant out of his mind as he expelled a stream of cigarette smoke. He’d heard <em>her</em>, too, right as he’d left: “<em>He has a point.</em>” But Luciana hadn’t sounded like she was kidding. You didn’t deserve that. You didn’t deserve any of what they’d done.<br/>
<br/>
He swept a hand through his hair, glancing at the clock. Nearly 2 in the morning. <em>Fuck</em>. He needed to go to bed. He had to be back down at your apartment in a few hours. He took another drag from his cigarette, mulling over what that would be like. Javier could just see it now: you opening your door with a glare and a frown, pressing past him wordlessly to get out of there as soon as possible. Maybe you wouldn’t even wait for him to get to the apartment, maybe you’d go to work early. You probably expected him to do the same thing with Luciana tomorrow. He couldn’t blame you for that. He’d disappointed you so deeply, and the thought turned his stomach.<br/>
<br/>
--<br/>
<br/>
“Javier? Is everything okay?”<br/>
<br/>
He nodded, giving Connie a quick smile.<br/>
<br/>
“Fine, just uh-- Steve still here?” He asked, peering into the apartment. She nodded, stepping back to let him in.<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks.”<br/>
<br/>
Steve looked up, frowning as Javier came into the living room.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s going on?”<br/>
<br/>
“I need to talk to you,” Javier said.<br/>
<br/>
“You want some coffee?” Connie asked, stepping past him to go into the kitchen, “You look like you could use it.”<br/>
<br/>
Javier waved her off with another light ‘<em>thanks</em>’ before he stepped closer to where Steve was sitting on the couch.<br/>
<br/>
“I, uh…” He looked around the living room, a little scattered as he set his hands on his hips, “I need you to take over at <em>abejita’s</em> place today.”<br/>
<br/>
“Who?” Connie frowned.<br/>
<br/>
“The woman from the office I told you about, lives down the hall-- that’s what he calls her,” Steve turned his head a bit to speak to Connie, but he kept his eyes carefully trained on his partner, asking him, “Why?” </p><p>“I think it’s a better idea,” Javier offered.<br/>
<br/>
“Really? Because yesterday you said it’d be easier for you to get answers out of Luciana.”<br/>
<br/>
Javier shifted from foot to foot, and realization dawned on Steve.<br/>
<br/>
“You got more than answers, huh.”<br/>
<br/>
Javier tipped his head back and forth, grimacing, but it was more than enough confirmation for Steve.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s the problem? Performance issues?” Steve’s eyes sparkled as he asked it, raising his coffee cup to his lips.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Abejita</em> heard us,” Javier answered, and the amusement drained from Steve’s face.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, you did it <em>in</em> her apartment? Christ, Javi,” He hissed, “You at least apologize?”<br/>
<br/>
“...Not exactly.”<br/>
<br/>
Steve raised a hand to his face, scrubbing at his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright,” He muttered, “I haven’t finished filing the paperwork for Luciana--”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll handle that.”<br/>
<br/>
“And Noonan wants to speak to me at ten. <em>With</em> you-know-who.”<br/>
<br/>
Javier hesitated before nodding, “I’ll take care of that, too.”<br/>
<br/>
Steve pushed a sigh through his nose, shaking his head and muttering, “Alright,” Again. </p><p>Javier gave one nod, a, “Thanks,” Before he turned, giving Connie a wave as he headed for the door. Steve stood, setting the coffee cup on the side table and following Javier down the front hall.<br/>
<br/>
“And Javi?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah?” Javier turned back to face Steve as he opened the front door.<br/>
<br/>
“Go apologize to her.”<br/>
<br/>
Javier had been practicing apologies in his head half of the night. It was most of the reason Connie said he looked like he needed a coffee. But rather than tell Steve that, he gave a quick nod before leaving and shutting the door behind himself. He walked down the hall to your front door and stopped, looking at it. He took a deep breath, raised his hand to knock, then hesitated, running through the apology again in his head.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t...Quite right yet. Javier lowered his hand, taking a step back as he eyed the wood of your door. He’d have it down by the time he got into the office, he just needed a little more time. He turned away, heading down the stairs. He’d have to go in, and fast - apparently he also had some paperwork to finish.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You’d told him before that you weren’t looking for an explanation, and you weren’t sure you couldn’t handle any more of Peña’s ‘charm’.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y’all had a good week 😊💕 </p><p>Warnings: Cursing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>You didn’t expect to have to do this much of the talking, especially since he and Murphy were the ones that brought this operation to Noonan. You weren’t completely sure what they'd told her. But just as he did the last the two of you wound up in that office together, Peña was hanging back. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Unlike last time, however, you weren’t sure if it was for a strategic reason, or because you’d finally managed to shut him up in the hall only a few minutes before. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>You were really, </span><em><span>really</span></em><span> trying to do your best to focus on Noonan, to answer her questions with accuracy, but you were more than a little distracted than the statue of a DEA agent in the seat beside yours. And he </span><em><span>shouldn’t</span></em><span> have distracted you. This could be a strategy for all you knew. Maybe he had one for this meeting and the two of you hadn’t gotten to discuss it because the dumbass hadn’t led with that; he’d started in with, ‘</span><em><span>Listen, about last night’</span></em><span> -- as if that was something that you’d want to discuss, as if there had been or could be anything more than a workplace relationship between the two of you. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>You’d told him before that you weren’t looking for an explanation, and you weren’t sure you couldn’t handle any more of Peña’s ‘<em>charm</em>’. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“And the other women that Luciana mentioned?” Noonan pressed. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“She gave us eight names in total, but only three of them were brought to the </span><em><span>finca</span></em><span> in the same car as her. Agents Murphy and Peña have been able to track down two of them, last I heard.” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“And the things that this woman said that they buried?” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Colonel Carrillo and his men are doing a sweep of the area now. If her account’s accurate, we’re hoping to have something turned up by the end of the day.” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>You nearly jumped at the sound of Peña’s voice, but you were glad he’d cut in when he did. You hadn’t known that they’d enlisted the Search Bloc.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“And these two other women-- I know one is currently in your home,” Noonan waved toward you, and you averted your eyes to her desk, careful not to bristle, “Is there a plan in place for getting them out of the country safely?” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“There is, Senator, but it would require a fair bit of you and </span><em><span>abe--</span></em><span>” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>You turned your head, shooting Peña a look as he cut himself off, clearing his throat and correcting himself, “A fair bit of-- cooperation from--the both of you.” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Yes. There were certainly things that hadn’t been discussed before the two of you had come into the meeting. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>--</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Your apartment was ideal for one adult. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Not four adults and a baby. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>You watched the three women lounging on the couch, the group of them blissfully unaware that you were already worrying about what you had in the fridge to make for dinner for all of them and how they might sleep comfortably depending on the outcome of the next few hours. You couldn’t really blame them - they were essentially hiding for their lives, you didn’t want to add more shit to their plates, but-- </span><em><span>Fuck.</span></em><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>You found that you couldn’t focus on any </span><em><span>one</span></em><span> sound. They were all talking over one another, and Fernando was whining, even as Luciana bounced him on her knee to try and calm him-- the tap in the kitchen was dripping, you had to get that fixed-- </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“You’re sure you’re alright with this?” Steve asked behind you, breaking through the cluttered noises taking over your ears. You nodded a little. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Peña had asked you the same thing as you’d herded Mariana and Sara into the apartment. The fact of the matter was he had given you the option to say no, but you’d waved him off, given him a staunch reassurance. You weren’t sure if it was what had transpired within the last twenty-four hours or the firmness of that reply, but he’d taken you at your word and dropped the issue. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“It’s only for a few hours,” Steve reassured you, and you knew that - he and Peña were driving down to join Carrillo and the Search Bloc to look for the evidence. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> “When we get back, Connie and I’ll take Mariana, and Sara will stay at Javi’s place.” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>And wouldn’t <em>Javi</em> and <em>Sara</em> just </span><em><span>love</span></em><span> that. You nodded again, bracing your hands on the counter. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“If Connie comes home before I do, she’ll come by and grab ‘er, take some of uh… The group off your hands,” Steve added. You nodded a third time, like if you stopped moving your head, the sounds would clutter into your ears again. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Be careful out there,” You shot him a glance. He gave you a small smile and a quick pat on the shoulder before he turned to the group, excusing himself. They chorused their goodbyes before descending into their chatter again, and you turned to look into your kitchen. </span><br/><br/>Your head was getting very, very loud again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you wanted this op to work, the two of you at least needed to be on the same page.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Angst-y; cursing</p><p>Lol remember when I started writing this and I said the chapters would be short</p><p>Also I promise the next one will be more upbeat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry, I know it’s late.” <br/><br/>At least Peña looked legitimately remorseful this time. And he was right, it was late. Steve had called hours before to let you know that they wouldn’t be back from the search anywhere near when they’d expected. Connie had come and collected Mariana, as promised (and given you a hug that you hadn’t even known that you’d needed). <br/><br/>It didn’t matter that it was late, though - for the second night in a row, you were wide awake, regardless of how tired your body and mind felt. Sara, on the other hand, who was going to be rooming with Javier until they could get her somewhere safe, was out like a light on your couch. <br/><br/>“She’s asleep,” You answered before he could ask, “Just-- Come get her in the morning before you go in or something.” <br/><br/>You stepped back, making to close the door, but Javier put his hand on the door’s edge. <br/><br/>“Can we talk?” He asked. He spoke quietly as he asked it, his question careful as he peered at you. <br/><br/>“Is it about work?” <br/><br/>“Not exactly.” <br/><br/>“Then no.” You moved to shut the door again, but Javier groaned.<br/><br/>“<em>Abejita,</em> please. I know I don't deserve a second of your time right now, but I just wanna clear the air. We’re going to be in one another’s faces for the next few days.” <br/><br/>Your hand tightened on the doorknob, irritation and weariness coiling tight in your chest. You were certain that if you told Javier ‘no’ one more time, he’d leave, but you also knew that he was right - if you wanted this op to work, the two of you at least needed to be on the same page. You glanced back as you heard Sara shifting on the couch, and you sighed before you reached up, placing your hand squarely on Javier’s chest and pushing him back into the hall. <br/><br/>He looked down at your hand, brow furrowing as he stepped back when you steered him. His eyes widened slightly as you stepped into the hall with him, closing the door most of the way behind you. You lowered your hand from his chest, folding your arms over your chest as you leaned in the doorway, watching him. You saw him swallow thickly. <br/><br/>“I fucked up.” <br/><br/>Good start, at least. <br/><br/>“I know you didn’t ask for an explanation, and I’m not going to give you an excuse. What Luciana and I did should never have been done in your apartment. You’re right, it was disrespectful to you, and I am sorry. I would take it back if I could, but there’s nothing I can do to change what I did.” <br/><br/>You blinked at him, a little surprised, a little sleep deprived. <br/><br/>“And then saying what I said was also…” He waved his hand, still searching for the words. Apparently he’d only gotten so far practicing this apology.<br/><br/>“I shouldn’t have said it,” He watched you from under his lashes; you’d been given a variation of this look before, but this wasn’t teasing or coy - this was almost <em>shy</em>, “It was shitty. I was trying to make you smile, and in hindsight, it was not the time.” <br/><br/>You were quiet for a moment before you nodded. <br/><br/>“Well, I appreciate that,” You said. Peña nodded, lowering his eyes to the floor, and taking a couple of steps, turning away. <br/><br/>“What I said, about the… Nearest whorehouse,” You spoke up, cringing at the words you’d spat at him out of anger. He turned back to face you, raising a hand to stop your apology.<br/><br/>“Wasn’t inaccurate,” He shrugged. He was unsmiling as he shot you a quick wink before he turned away, adding, “I’ll be by in the morning.” <br/><br/>You watched him go, held your breath and listened until you couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, until you heard his own front door click shut downstairs. You stayed in the hall, unable to bring yourself to go back inside. You slid down against your door frame, drawing your knees up toward your chest and eyeing the wall opposite you.<br/><br/>At that moment, the space on your doorstep was the only part of your apartment that felt like yours. You didn’t want to risk trying to quiet your busy head by tidying up only to wake Sara or Luciana or, worse, Fernando. You sat there, unable to stop your mind from replaying what Peña had said, and taking in the occasional sound of footsteps from other apartments, the odd rumble of cars on the street below, and the <em>goddamn</em> drip of the tap in the kitchen. </p><p>You glanced up as you heard footsteps approaching. You did a double take and pushed a small smile onto your face when you saw that it was Connie. </p><p>“Hey,” She crouched down beside you, frowning a little,”Are you alright?” </p><p>You nodded, not quite trusting your voice. </p><p>“What are you doing out here?” She asked, glancing into the apartment through the slightly open door. </p><p>“Waiting,” You said after a moment. </p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“...Morning.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>By the time Connie showed up at your apartment, your head was buzzing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Cursing; sass; One (1) sexual innuendo </p><p>This chapter is longer again siiiiigh sorry sorry sorry I promise it’s for a good reason. They’ll eventually get short again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d always sort of known <em>of</em> Connie - had heard Steve mention her and had waved at her in the hallway once or twice, but until last night and this morning, the two of you hadn’t really spoken. She’d helped you up, nudged you inside and promised to be by once Steve had headed out.</p><p>You hadn’t watched the coaxing that Javier had had to do to get Sara off of your couch, had tried to ignore what you’d heard the night before, Luciana’s proclamation of Jaiver’s being<em> un besador increíble</em> (fuck, you’d always kinda thought that he might be; Peña looked like he’d be <em>a great kisser</em>). You’d just caught his eye as they left, exchanged nods before you each went about your business.<br/><br/>Colleen called you at eight to bitch about Noonan before she was in. She made the mistake of telling you about the stack of files that’s grown to a teetering height on your desk in your absence. By the time Connie showed up at your apartment, your head was buzzing. But she offered you a small smile, and gently urged you to go shower and change your clothes while she made some coffee.<br/><br/>Nearly half an hour later, you came out of your room, freshly showered and clothed and acutely aware of how heavy with tiredness your head felt. You dropped into a seat at the kitchen table and murmured a sincere thanks for the mug of coffee Connie had set down for you.<br/><br/>“So did he apologize?” She asked. Your eyes darted to hers and she tipped her head to the side, her smile knowing and soft. You nodded a little bit, pillowing your chin on your hand.<br/><br/>“He meant it,” Connie offered lightly, “I’m not condoning what he did, obviously, but when he came to ask Steve to cover here the other day, he looked like hell.”<br/><br/>You grunted. Maybe it was selfish, but you liked the idea of Peña suffering a little bit.<br/><br/>“I don’t think he’s a bad man or anything, he just...Doesn’t think some things through,” Connie grimaced as she picked her mug up.<br/><br/>You sighed, “I know-- deep down, somewhere, I know that. I just wish he wouldn’t...Fuck where I eat.”<br/><br/>Connie nearly spit her coffee out, and you laughed, feeling lighter than you have in a couple of days.<br/><br/>Luciana leaned over the table, tapping the ashes from the end of her cigarette off in the ashtray there.<br/><br/>“You oughta lay off of Javi,” She said. But you were a little too tired, and her tone and the use of that nickname was a little too familiar for you, so you lifted your head and met her eye:<br/><br/>“You’re only saying that because you’re the authority here in laying <em>on</em> him.”<br/><br/>Luciana clearly wasn’t expecting a reply, because she went very still for a moment before stiffly walking back to the couch. Connie huffed out a shocked little laugh, before she muttered, “Wow...Now I understand why Javier calls you <em>bee</em>.”<br/><br/>You looked down into your mug, and thought about the chastened way Peña had corrected himself to use your name in front of Noonan. You shook your head, muttering, “That’s not why,” As you raised your coffee up to your lips.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“...You say you’re sorry yet?” </p><p>“What, I’m fuckin’ twelve, you’ve gotta make sure?” Javier grumbled. There were some days that he spent with Murphy that felt a little too long, stakeouts that made the car feel a little too small. </p><p>“That wasn’t a yes--”<br/><br/>“<em>Yes</em>, I apologized.”<br/><br/>Steve grunted, satisfied for the moment, and Javier shook his head, directing his glare through the windshield and his cigarette smoke through the driver’s side window. He had slept a little better the night before, but not much. He’d just kept hearing what you’d said -- “<em>I appreciate that.</em>” You didn’t forgive him outright, didn’t let him off the hook. Good. He hadn’t earned that.<br/><br/>“She seem okay to you?” The cigarette bobbed between Javier's lips as he spoke.<br/><br/>“Hm?”<br/><br/>“<em>Abejita.</em>”<br/><br/>“...Seems tired.”<br/><br/>Javier nodded. You looked as fatigued as the time he’d said you looked like shit-- had he ever apologized for <em>that</em>? Javier raised his hand, scrubbing at his brow.<br/><br/>“You worried?” Steve asked.<br/><br/>“Mm?”<br/><br/>“About her.”<br/><br/>“...She can handle herself,” Javier answered with such harsh stubbornness that Steve couldn’t help but chuckle.<br/><br/>“That wasn’t a no.”<br/><br/>Javier just took another deep drag from his cigarette.<br/><br/>“...If you’re worried about Sara getting lonely at any point, you can kick her up to me and Connie for a bit.”<br/><br/>“Might just.”<br/><br/>“You two not gettin’ along?”<br/><br/>“We haven’t talked much.”<br/><br/>“Too busy doin’ something else?” </p><p>Javier threw a tired glare at Steve across the console, but it did nothing to diminish Steve’s smirk.<br/><br/>“I haven’t touched her.”<br/><br/>“I figured,” Steve shifted in his seat.<br/><br/>“Fuck do you mean, you figured?”<br/><br/>“You couldn’t do that to her again.”<br/><br/>“I haven’t done anything to Sara <em>once</em>.”<br/><br/>“Not Sara.”<br/><br/>It didn’t take more than a second to click with Javier. Rather than answer to that, he irritably flicked his cigarette butt out of the window. <em>You</em> had no bearing on who he did or did not fuck in his own apartment. It didn’t matter that the image of your fatigued frown from that morning and your, “<em>I appreciate that,</em>” from last night were as much sitting with him in the car as Steve was.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry,” Steve sighed, “I won’t tell ‘er.”<br/><br/>“Fuck you.”<br/><br/>The words were spat with as much venom as Javier could muster, but they just made Steve laugh again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While you did trust everyone in your office, there was always a chance that inter-agency politics or outside forces could interfere with your work - one step forward, two steps back. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y’all had a good week 😊💕</p><p>*Que está pasando? - What’s happening?</p><p>Warnings: Cursing; sass; hope? ; longer chapter ‘cause apparently y’all are into that 😂💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You want the good news or the bad news first?” Peña’s voice crackled over your sat phone. You weren’t sure why he was bothering to tease at this, but you were in a better mood for you than you would’ve been if he’d pulled this a few hours ago. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“... Bad news,” You decided, tucking a leg up under yourself as you eyed the show Luciana is watching. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Carrillo got a hold of some chatter, Lehder’s holed up on his island indefinitely.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Indefinitely?” You repeated, brow furrowing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Someone else is gonna be handling his duties, we can’t prosecute until Lehder’s back in the country and we nab him-- but the longer we keep the girls here, the more dangerous it’s gonna be for them.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...You want the good news now?” Peña spoke into your silence. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh right, there’s good news,” You muttered. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They found the money and the body.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re kinda underselling it, Peña, that’s...Fucking excellent news.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You leaned back against the arm of the couch, resting your head on your hand and ignoring the way Luciana’s head tipped toward you at the sound of his name. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is there a plan?” You asked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’ll take testimony, use it when we finally get Lehder, but we need to get them moving.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Location?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Steve and I are working on it.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright,” You hesitated for a moment, then, “You okay?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...Fine,” Javier answered; he sounded surprised that you bothered to ask. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fit as a fiddle,” You shrugged even though he couldn’t see you, then winced. Who the fuck even </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> that anymore? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where are you?” You asked to divert the conversation from whatever the hell that had been. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Steve and I are just getting back to the office. We’re gonna update Noonan, see what we can do.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“‘kay. I’ll let you go.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Call if you need anything.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“--Sure,” You floundered after your mouth worked wordlessly for a few seconds, “Bye.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You pulled your phone away from your ear, hardly catching Peña’s, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Abejita--”</span>
  </em>
  <span> before you hung up. You looked down at your sat phone for a few moments, waiting for it to ring again. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> cut Peña off by accident; if it was important, he’d call back, right? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When it didn’t ring, you set the phone on the back of the couch and turned back to the television. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>*“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Que está pasando?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luciana asked as you got up from the couch. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They found the evidence.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“All of it?” Luciana pressed, standing and following you into the kitchen. You nodded. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’ll tell you more as soon as I know it,” You promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luciana leaned against the counter, grinning. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let’s have a drink. Yes? We should celebrate!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You smiled a little. You understood Luciana’s excitement, but you also knew how these things worked. This battle was far from over. Steve and Peña still had to work out where they’d send Luciana, Mariana, and Sara; they had to arrange visas, safe transport, see that they got there and keep this all from getting out. Colleen had mentioned that you were already missed at the office, and a few people were suspicious that you had ‘called out sick’ for two days in a row. While you did trust everyone in your office, there was always a chance that inter-agency politics or outside forces could interfere with your work - one step forward, two steps back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right now, you didn’t want to squash the smile on Luciana’s face. The two of you had a silent ceasefire, and you weren’t sure how much longer she and Fernando would be in your apartment.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You go ahead,” You nodded toward the bottle, “I’m alright.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll have two. One for the each of us.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled, reaching for the pot of coffee and swirling it around a bit before topping your mug up. You eyed the back of your phone as you set the pot back down. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peña going to say? He’d started saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he hadn’t bothered to call back. That indicated that it didn’t have to do with the op, right? But what? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were half-tempted to call back if only to quell your curiosity, but chose not to. You were sure that if you did, you’d get him on the other end of the line, a grin in his voice, a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Missed me already, abejita?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and whatever it was wouldn’t be worth it. Or worse, calling him would alarm him, he’d assume something was wrong and immediately start heading for the apartments before you could simply ask what it had been. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No. Whatever it was, if he really needed to, Peña would call. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t call. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You didn’t dwell. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <strike>
    <span>You dwelled a little. </span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He sounded more concerned than annoyed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just um--” You held a bag up with tupperware in it, “We had extra and Steve said you guys didn’t eat at the office, so.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...Oh,” Peña straightened up, taking the bag. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, nothing’s on fire,” You laughed a little, rubbing your hand over the back of your neck. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, thanks.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sure. There’s enough for you and Sara in there.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, Noonan--” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s okay, Steve filled me in,” You shook your head, shoving your hands into your pocket. Peña’s face seemed to fall a bit, and you added, “You should get some sleep, you look tired.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I always forget how well you flatter.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You tipped your head to the side, taking half of a step back, stomach swirling with embarrassment. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I just-- I meant that you’ve been working hard, is all.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Peña’s lips quirked with a small smile before he asked, “You’re alright?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You shrugged, reminding yourself </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>fit as a fiddle</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ again, for the love of </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Fine-- I should get back up there,” You nodded toward the stairs. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Right. And I should,” Javier held up the bag. You took another step back before you turned away. You hesitated, turning back to him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Peña?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah?” He flung his door back open, expectant. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...What were you going to say earlier?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“On the phone? Before I--” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, I was--”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I was just wondering--” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“--Making sure we were okay.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Your stomach swooped a little, and you nodded once, “We’re good.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...Fit as a fiddle?” Peña’s brow quirked as he asked it, and you scoffed out a sarcastic little laugh. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” You took another step back, “Go inside, the food’s gonna get cold.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peña winced, raising a hand to rub under his collar. You saw him doing that a lot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Cursing; sass; hope? ; longer chapter ‘cause apparently y’all are into that 😂💖<br/>(also i know these are the same warnings as last week but they stand)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“... You look skeptical,” Javier noted. <br/><br/>“I <em>am</em> skeptical. Keeping them in Colombia seems like… I don’t know, a fucking awful idea? But that’s just me,” You leaned away from the map that Steve and Peña had laid across your counter. </p><p>“We’re not saying it’s not a bit counter-intuitive, but the DEA’s got a network for CIs that can keep ‘em hidden until they can testify,” Steve explained. <br/><br/>“...Right, ‘cause when I talked to you,” You pointed a finger at Javier, “Yesterday, I got the impression that the aim was to get them out of the <em>country</em>.” <br/><br/>“And it was,” Javier agreed, scrubbing his hand over the back of his neck, “But we talked to Noonan and that won’t fly.” <br/><br/>He hesitated before he glanced toward the couch, where Luciana was napping, “Did you tell--” <br/><br/>“No,” You shook your head, “Didn’t say that. Told her I’d tell her more as I knew it.” <br/><br/>“Good,” Javier muttered, “That’s good.” <br/><br/>You watched both men shift from foot to foot before you reached down into the kitchen drawer, opening it and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. You’d gotten to buying a couple of extra packs around, in case Mariana or Sara stopped by. Luciana couldn’t leave to grab any for herself anymore. You opened the pack, holding them out. Murphy grunted his thanks, pulling one out. You turned the pack to Javier next, and he took one, muttering a, “Thanks, <em>Abejita</em>.”<br/><br/>You nodded, shutting the pack and tucking it away again. You pulled out the lighter that you kept in that drawer as well, tossing it to Murphy before you peered back down at the map, leaning over it. You heard a click of the lighter before you heard another click beside you. You held your hand out and Peña dropped the lighter into it. </p><p>The three locations that had been pointed out were spread far enough apart. They were far enough away from Medellín, if the three of them kept their heads down, they’d...Probably be safe. <br/><br/>“...You’re still skeptical.” <br/><br/>You glanced up at Peña before flicking the few ashes that had come off of the end of his cigarette from the map. <br/><br/>“Look, I’m sorry, but I’m not usually on this side of the op, alright?”<br/><br/>“‘Least it’s not a fuckin’ Communist this time,” Steve muttered. Your brow furrowed as you glanced between Steve and Peña. Peña hesitated before he opened his mouth to explain. Steve muttered, “<em>Don’t,</em>” Just as you raised your hand and said, <br/><br/>“No. No no. I don’t wanna know.” </p><p>--<br/><br/>“...What brings you back here?” <br/><br/>“Just uh…” Peña held up the bag you’d dropped off at his apartment the night before, “Didn’t wanna forget to get these back to you. And thanks again.” <br/><br/>“Sure,” You took the bag from him. Your brow furrowed when you felt that the bag had a little more heft to it than just empty tupperware. You peered inside, brow furrowing when you saw food in one of them. <br/><br/>“What…?”<br/><br/>“Oh, uh-- I was raised to never give tupperware back empty,” Peña winced, raising a hand to rub under his collar. You saw him doing that a lot -- when he was stressed, when he was tired, when he was nervous. Your brow furrowed. Which one was he just now? <br/><br/>“Obleas, huh?” You asked, tipping your head to the side, “Good choice, Peña. I like sweet things.” <br/><br/>“Yeah, I know.” <br/><br/>Your brow unfurrowed at that, instead lifting toward your forehead. <br/><br/>“Do you now?” <br/><br/>“I just uh-- I mean--” He cleared his throat, and you smiled, taking a little pity on him. <br/><br/>“I’m just busting your balls, Peña. Thank you for this."<br/><br/>“Right, sure,” Javier took a step back into the hall, “Call me if you need anything or have uh-- any questions about what me an’ Steve told you.” <br/><br/>“Yeah, I will.” <br/><br/>He got three steps away before you asked, “Want one?” <br/><br/>“Huh?” Javier turned back to you. <br/><br/>You held the bag up, shaking it a little, “Want one?” </p><p>-- <br/><br/>You weren’t talking. Neither was Peña. The two of you had settled side by side at your kitchen table, in glancing-range of the tv. The television was on in the background, playing low, whatever program Luciana had left on before she fell asleep. You sucked a bit of caramel off of your thumb as you eyed the television. <br/><br/>“...Wish I could take it back, you know?” <br/><br/>You glanced over at Peña. <br/><br/>“Take what back?” <br/><br/>“What I,” He nodded over toward Luciana, “You know.” <br/><br/>You were quiet for a moment before you nodded, “I know. You told me.” <br/><br/>Javier’s eyes flitted across your face before he turned back to the television. You looked over his profile for a few moments before you did the same. <br/><br/>“...Thanks,” You said lightly. <br/><br/>“For what?” You could hear the frown in his voice.<br/><br/>“Bunch’a things? Helping Luciana and everyone… The obleas…” <br/><br/>“Alright, make fun--” <br/><br/>“I’m not making fun,” You swore, nudging Javier’s shoulder with your own, “I mean I am a little, but...You’re helping people that need it. You wanna change something that… That, you know--” <br/><br/>“Something that hurt you.” <br/><br/>You didn’t say anything for a few moments, just reached for your mug of coffee and took a sip, giving yourself something to do with your hands, something to look at that wasn’t Javier; for a moment, you refocused on the sound of the television, and not on the damn near soft, regretful way Javier had said that. <br/><br/>“And you brought me snacks. <em>Really</em> thanking you for that,” You offered finally, lowering your mug. <br/><br/>“...That what it take to get on your good side? Something sweet?” <br/><br/>“Not always. I’ll take something spicy if sweet isn’t on offer.” </p><p>There was a pause as you felt Javier turning to look at you. He took his damn time about it, too, so much so that you had to fight not to squirm in your seat or reach for your mug again.<br/><br/>“I’ll have to keep that in mind.” <br/><br/>“Why? You planning on needing to get back into my good graces again?” <br/><br/>“Not planning on it, but...Won’t hurt to know, just in case.” <br/><br/>You smiled a little before you nudged the tupperware closer to Peña. He nudged it back and you rolled your eyes. <br/><br/>“Want some more coffee?” You asked, getting up. <br/><br/>“Sure.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Look, you’d been with the DEA for quite a while, recognized the big players in Escobar’s game.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y’all had a good week 😊💕 </p><p>Cursing; mentions of canon-typical violence; longer chapter</p><p>*Listo? - Ready?</p><p>**Recuerdo - I remember</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There would be three separate coordinated operations, all in the same morning, all staggered. Carrillo and his men would be assisting Steve and Peña with moving everyone. </p><p>In less than two days, barring any complications, your apartment would be yours again. </p><p>“You excited?” Connie asked you the next morning, when she dropped by for coffee. </p><p>“I’m not sure that’s the word I’d use. I mean-- I've got a mountain of files waiting for me at the office, and that… Is not counting the paperwork from this op.”</p><p>Connie reached out, taking hold of your shoulders. </p><p>“Hey,” She said.  </p><p>“...What?” You frowned. </p><p>“You know you can take like five minutes to be happy about something, right?” </p><p>You felt a smile worm its way onto your face, and your head dropped forward a little before you nodded, muttering, “I know.”</p><p>“Okay,” Connie chuckled, shaking your shoulders a little before letting go. </p><p>--</p><p>“*<em>Listo?</em>” Carrillo asked. Luciana nodded, shifting Fernando in her arms. The two of you had already said your goodbyes. Carrillo and Peña were going to be taking Luciana through the garage as soon as they’d cleared it; Luciana and Fernando were going to be riding in the backseat of the car, a search bloc car following behind all the way to where the CI would be housing Luciana.<br/><br/>“Peña’s cleared the garage,” Carrillo told you, “We’re set. You leave through the front--” <br/><br/>“And head to work. <em>**Recuerdo, Coronel,</em>” You nodded, grabbing your work bag and shutting the door behind yourself and Luciana. Carrillo gave you a nod, and you turned to Luciana. <br/><br/>“Good luck,” You said quietly, giving her a small smile. She gave you a nervous smile before Carrillo steered her away. <br/><br/>--</p><p><br/>The block was quiet enough for early morning - maybe that was why the idling Acura just a couple of houses back from the apartment stood out to you. <br/><br/>Look, you’d been with the DEA for quite a while, recognized the big players in Escobar’s game - so the fact that La Quica was behind the wheel and Poison was in the passenger’s seat made your stomach churn with panic and unease. <br/><br/>Their eyes were steadily set on the building and the garage door, and they seemed to be paying you no mind. You were careful to keep your eyes forward, not to speed up your walk once you’d recognized them, or to turn and run back into the building like every single instinct was screaming for you to do. Instead you waited until you were a few houses down before ducking into an alley and breaking into a run. You rounded to the back door of the garage and fumbled with your keys, cursing your pounding heart and shaking hands before you finally flung the door open. <br/><br/>You could see Peña and Carrillo in the car, Luciana in the back, but-- fuck, the windows were closed, and the car was already moving. You stooped down and picked up an empty, discarded beer can, lobbing it as hard as you could at the back windshield. The car stopped abruptly as the can made contact. You held your hands up, in case it took any of them a moment to realize who you were. <br/><br/>“<em>Abejita</em>?” Peña frowned, getting out of the car and watching you run to the garage door and pull it closed again. You leaned back against the wall, catching your breath as you pointed to the door. <br/><br/>“Poison… And La Quica… Out there,” You managed. Carrillo’s face darkened, and he glanced between Javier and Luciana. <br/><br/>“Did they notice you?” He asked. <br/><br/>“I don’t know.”<br/><br/>“Did they see you come back here?” <br/><br/>“I took the long way, but…” You trailed off, shaking your head, “I don’t think so.” <br/><br/>Peña turned back to Carrillo, “You haven’t heard anything wrong from Steve or your men?” <br/><br/>“Nothing.” </p><p>Peña clenched his jaw, brow furrowing before he turned back to you. <br/><br/>“Can you drive?” <br/><br/>“Yeah.” <br/><br/>“Alright... Alright, new plan-- C’mere,”  He waved you closer. You pushed off of the wall warily as Javier went on, “I want you to get in Steve’s car,” He pointed to it, “And go with Luciana. You know where the <em>Jardin Botanico </em>is?” <br/><br/>“Yeah.” <br/><br/>“We’ll meet you and take Luciana and Fernando from there-- I want your men to follow their car,” Peña pointed to Carrillo, who nodded once before he raised his radio to his lips. <br/><br/>”We’ll keep in touch,” Peña reached into the car, pulling out a radio and passing it to you, “And radio in once we’ve got Posion and La Quica off of our tail.”<br/><br/>“What are you gonna do?” You asked, frowning. <br/><br/>“Take the guys out there on a bit of a ride with this car. We’ll leave, I want you to wait <em>five</em> minutes, <em>then</em> I want you to go, you understand? Here,” He reached into the back of his jeans and pulled out his gun, holding it out to you. You frowned down at it before you reached into your satchel, pulling out your own. <br/><br/>“Kinda hard to drive if I’m carrying two, don’t you think?” You asked, “‘sides, you need yours.” <br/><br/>Javier blinked at you for a moment, “But-- you work in the office.”<br/><br/>You raised a brow at him before you tucked your gun away again. <br/><br/>“Keys?” You asked, holding your hand out to him. <br/><br/>“I didn’t mean--” Javier started to mumble, and you waved your hand, <br/><br/>“Yeah, you did. Keys?” <br/><br/>“Connie’s got them. She’s upstairs.” <br/><br/>“Fine. Gimme a minute to grab them.” <br/><br/>“...Something spicy if I can’t find something sweet, right?” Javier called after you.<br/><br/>“Let’s just get out of this. We can work out how you repay me later,” You retorted over your shoulder.</p><p>-- </p><p>You kept the windows up, the radio off, and your eyes set on the road as you pulled out of the garage. You stopped on the sidewalk as Connie got out, shutting the garage door before climbing back into the car and locking the door behind herself. <br/><br/>“You okay back there?” She asked Luciana, careful to keep her eyes set through the windshield, and not to turn to and look at where Luciana was curled up on the floor of the car with Fernando. Luciana made a quiet, shaky noise of affirmation. Your eyes jumped to the rear view mirror, looking at the car that pulled into the road behind you, but your shoulders sagged a little in relief when you recognized Trujillo in the driver’s seat. <br/><br/>“Where are we going?” <br/><br/>“Botanical gardens,” You told Connie, “You ever been?” <br/><br/>“No.” <br/><br/>“They’re nice.” <br/><br/>“Do you think Javier picked them because of the whole ‘bee’ thing?” <br/><br/>You huffed a quiet laugh, “You know, I hadn’t even thought about that, but if he did, I’m gonna pop him one.” <br/><br/>“...Why does he call you that, anyway?” <br/><br/>“Hm?” <br/><br/>“Well, you told me why he <em>doesn’t</em> call you that once, but you never said why he does.” <br/><br/>You were quiet for a few moments, considering. <br/><br/>“I used to keep fake flowers on my desk,” You admitted, “When I first got here. Sunflowers. Javier used to make fun of ‘em. And my first few weeks at the office I hardly sat down, I was so busy -- he told me I buzzed around the office like a little bee.”<br/><br/>“...Do you still have them?” <br/><br/>“The sunflowers? Nah. Work piled up, ran out of room on my desk, so I got rid of them. Dropped one on Javier’s desk as I was on my way to throw them out, though,” You chuckled, “He gave me this look, like I’d just spit in his coffee.” <br/><br/>“What’d he do with it?” <br/><br/>You shrugged, turning down a street and watching Trujillo turn behind you, “Probably threw it out along with the rest of them.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hell, the whole day had been something of a kick in the teeth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y’all had a good week 😊💕🌻</p><p>Warnings: Cursing; mentions of canon-typical violence; alcohol consumption</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“This isn’t a punishment, you understand.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, Ambassador, but--”</em>
</p><p><em>“You’re being promoted, you should be happy.” </em><br/><br/>So why weren’t you? </p><p>-- </p><p>“You want another one?” <br/><br/>“Sure,” You answered automatically. It felt like almost everything you’d said that night had been on autopilot. </p><p>Hell, the whole day had been something of a kick in the teeth. <br/><br/>You’d never been so worried as when you saw Carrillo and Peña pull up to the botanical garden in the car they’d left in. The sides of the vehicle were riddled with bullet holes; the back window had been shot out. But Carrillo and Javier were unharmed and in one piece. Luciana, Fernando, and Javier had been ushered into the car Trujillo had been following you in, and they'd taken off from there to take Luciana to the CI that would be housing her. <br/><br/>When you had <em>finally</em> made it to work, nearly three hours after you were supposed to be there, you’d been hurried into Noonan’s office. You’d gone with an apology on your lips, set for a scolding, and you’d instead been told...What you’d been told. </p><p>The meeting had left you stunned. You’d spent the rest of the day with your head buried in your work, catching up on the files that had accumulated over your time spent at your apartment with Luciana. You’d practically gone on instinct, even when Murphy and Peña had returned to the office. You’d stopped to give them short waves, sure, but that had been the extent of it. They had their own reports to write up and file, anyway, meetings with Noonan to catch her up on the status of the op. You thought she might tell them about your change in position, but when they’d come out and said nothing to you, you’d figured it was safe to assume that they were still in the dark. <br/><br/>You were determined to work late, to get everything done, but Peña and Murphy had come over to your desk and corralled you away before you could stay too late. You’d wound up at a bar, sitting at a table with the two of them and Connie, and having a surprisingly good time -- on autopilot.<br/><br/>It was a bit of shame, too, that you were so distracted. The spot that the guys had picked was nice: the bar was bustling, but the four of you had been seated in a quieter, small back room. The lighting was set a little low, but there were candles on every table. Because the space was a bit smaller, the four of you had had to budge up a little; you were practically pressed into Javier’s side.  </p><p>“...<em>Abejita</em>.”<br/><br/>“Hm?” <br/><br/>You turned your head to where Javier was seated next to you, taking in the expectant look on his face. He’d clearly asked something before, and you’d missed it.<br/><br/>“The same?” He asked, nodding to your nearly-empty glass. <br/><br/>“O-oh,” You blinked down at it, “Uh… I don’t…Remember what this is called.” <br/><br/>“Give it here,” Javier said, reaching out and taking the glass. He took a whiff, eyes on yours before he narrowed them a little. <br/><br/>“We can do better than that,” he determined, setting the glass down before he and Steve stood, heading for the bar. You couldn’t help a soft laugh as you shook your head a little bit, looking after them for a moment before you rested your chin on your hand. <br/><br/>“What’s got you so quiet?...You’re thinking about your files again, aren’t you,” Connie teased. <br/><br/>You considered lying, but you’d come to be comfortable with Connie; you knew that if you told her the truth, she wouldn’t blab it to the guys. You glanced back to the bar, where they were still waiting to order, before turning back to Connie. <br/><br/>“I’m being promoted.” <br/><br/>Connie’s eyes widened, a grin spreading across her face. <br/><br/>“That’s amazing, congratulations!” <br/><br/>You smiled a little at her enthusiasm. <br/><br/>“Thank you, but… The promotion comes with a transfer. They’re moving me to the DC office.” <br/><br/>Connie’s smile faltered a little, leaning back in her seat a little. <br/><br/>“Oh,” She said softly. You nodded, shifting in your seat. <br/><br/>“What are you thinking?” She asked.<br/><br/>“I’m thinking… It’s a great opportunity, and if I don’t take it now, I don’t know when something else like it will come around, but… But I don’t know if I’m ready to leave here yet.” <br/><br/>“Can you ask them to give you time to consider? When’s it start?” <br/><br/>“I’d have to be on a plane end’a this week.”</p><p>Connie’s eyes darted over your shoulder to where the guys were, “Did you tell them?” <br/><br/>“No,” You shook your head, “I don’t wanna put a damper on this… Like I already did with you.” <br/><br/>Connie’s head tipped, “<em>Hey</em>--” <br/><br/>“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” You waved her off lightly, smiling, “Honest.” <br/><br/>Connie opened her mouth to say something else, but quickly closed it. You frowned a little, brow furrowing, but understood why she stopped speaking as soon as a drink was set down by your arm. Steve was walking around to his and Connie’s side of the table just then, and Javier was settling back in beside you. They glanced between the two of you before Javier nudged your arm. <br/><br/>“What’s wrong?” He asked. <br/><br/>“Just wondering what was taking you two so long,” You plastered a smile on your face before you glanced down at your drink, “<em>What</em> is that?” <br/><br/>“Take a sip and find out.” <br/><br/>You raised a brow, reaching down and picking the drink up. It was bright yellow, and there were green flecks inside that you couldn’t discern. You gave Javier a skeptical look before you took a sip. It took you a moment to process the flavors, a boozy tang of vodka under a layer of pineapple, sugar, and… <br/><br/>You lowered the drink as you kept your eyes on Javier’s, a genuine smile overtaking your face.<br/><br/>“Is there jalapeño in there?” <br/><br/>“Uh-huh.” <br/><br/>You laughed, unable to help it, and just barely caught Javier smugly telling a bewildered Steve, “<em>See? Told you she’d like it</em>.<em>" </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even in the dim of the bar, Javier’s eyes were soft, beseeching and questioning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y’all had a good week 😊💕🌻</p><p>Warnings: Cursing; alcohol consumption; tipsy characters</p><p>*Mentisora. - Liar</p><p>**Grosero  - Rude</p><p>***Otra ronda, por favor. - Another round, please</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing good happens after midnight. </p><p>Connie and Steve had called it around 11:30-- which was wise of them. You and Javier had moved to the bar together and had been having what could almost be classified as amiable conversation. At least, the two of you weren’t sniping at one another the way you used to. <br/><br/>“What’s this thing called again?” You asked after the bartender set another drink down in front of you. <br/><br/>“Sweet heat,” Javier told you, his knee knocking against yours at the high stools of the bar. <br/><br/>“Sweet heat,” You repeated to yourself, stirring the concoction with the small straw that had come with it, “Sweet-heat-- sweet-heat-sweet-heat-sweet-heat.” </p><p>“I think you’ve got the hang of it,” Javier chuckled. You smiled a little, glancing over at him before you took a long pull from the drink. <br/><br/>“Ease up,” He advised, “We do still have work tomorrow.” <br/><br/>“Mm,” You hummed, “I know.” <br/><br/>You sighed heavily, resting your chin on your hand and closing your eyes for a few seconds, trying to stop the room from spinning a little bit. <br/><br/>“‘m gonna miss it,” You mumbled. <br/><br/>“What?” <br/><br/>“...Hm?” <br/><br/>“You’re gonna miss work? Are you that blitzed?” <br/><br/>“Just meant I’m gonna miss the office.” <br/><br/>“Why would you miss the office?” <br/><br/>You were quiet for a few moments before you opened your eyes, refocusing on the sight of yourself on the mirrored backing of the bar. You had rolled up your sleeves, let your buzz and your comfort and tiredness go to your head, and in a moment of idiocy, you had just let <em>that</em> slip. <br/><br/>“...<em>Abejita</em>?” Javier shifted on his stool to face you more fully, his knee brushing your thigh as he moved. You chalked the flip in your stomach at the brief contact between the layers of fabric up to your buzz as well. <br/><br/>“Misspoke,” You reached for your glass of water. <br/><br/>“*<em>Mentisora</em>,” Javier accused.<br/><br/>“**<em>Grosero</em>,” You retorted. <br/><br/>“C’mon,” You saw Javier tip his head a little bit in your periphery, trying to look you in the eye, “What’s going on?” <br/><br/>“It’s not important.” <br/><br/>“Is it about what happened today? You’re not hurt or anything, are you? You told me you weren’t.” <br/><br/>“I’m not--” <br/><br/>“If you’re worried about Poison, or La Quica-- Look, they won’t come after you, and if you are worried, or ever need anything, Murphy and I are nearby--” <br/><br/>“<em>Javier</em>--” <br/><br/>“And you’re armed, which, you know, that was news to me--” <br/><br/>“I’m being transferred.” <br/><br/>Javier went quiet and still beside you. You didn’t dare look away from your drink. <br/><br/>“Transferred,” He repeated quietly - you hardly caught it over the chatter of the bar around you.<br/><br/>“Mhm.” <br/><br/>“...You put in for a transfer?” <br/><br/>“No, they’re promoting me to intelligence research. There’s no division for that down here, it’s still growing in D.C., so...” <br/><br/>You sighed, rubbing your hand over your face before you folded your arms on the bar. When Javier didn’t say anything, you turned to look at him and found him studiously tapping the ashes off of the end of his cigarette. <br/><br/>“You wanna go?” He asked. <br/><br/>“It’s a good job, better pay… I’ve been warned that the hours are probably gonna be worse, but that’s to be expected.” <br/><br/>“Is that a yes or a no?” Javier asked, turning his head to look at you. Even in the dim of the room, his eyes were soft, beseeching and questioning. There used to be days at the office that you would swear Peña looked right through you, but at this moment, you had never felt more seen, more solid.<br/><br/>“It’s a career move that... that I have to make,” You realized it as you said it. <br/><br/>“So, D.C.,” Javier murmured. You nodded. <br/><br/>“D.C.,” You agreed, lowering your eyes back to your drink.<br/><br/>Javier nodded, turning back to his whiskey and draining it. You lifted your own drink and did the same before flagging the bartender down and waving between yourself and Javier: <br/><br/>“***<em>Otra ronda, por favor.</em>” </p><p>-- </p><p>You’d always wondered what Javier’s leather jacket felt like and now you knew-- inside and out. The two of you opted to walk back to the apartments and he draped it over your shoulders when he noticed you absently rubbing your arms to warm against the cool evening breeze. You and Javier had stayed out quite late, and were meandering and drifting in your strides as you headed home, your arms brushing every other step. <br/><br/>“You ever been?” Javier asked. You shook your head, glancing up at him. <br/><br/>“Have you?”<br/><br/>“Couple of times, for...Briefings, stuff, you know,” He sighed, “Agency crap.”<br/><br/>“You like it?” <br/><br/>“Ah... Wasn’t there long enough to render an opinion.”<br/><br/>“As if that’s ever stopped you--” <br/><br/>“An <em>informed</em> opinion,” Javier corrected over your giggling. You took a wobbly step, one foot nearly landing directly in front of the other as Javier’s arm nudged against yours. The two of you stumbled together a little, and Javier muttered, “Whoa there,” As his arm shot out, catching you about the waist. Your stomach twisted, heat prickling under your skin as he steadied you, and you swallowed thickly, muttering your thanks as you stepped out of his grasp. <br/><br/>“So,” You spoke up, trying to desperately ignore the fact that, though he’d let go, Javier was now sticking much closer to your side, “You’re gonna have to find someone else to bribe when you need to get into the not-white room now.” <br/><br/>“'Not-white room'? What color is it?” <br/><br/>“Maybe the next person’ll tell you.” <br/><br/>“What if I wanna hear it from you?” <br/><br/>“You’ll have to find someone else to give obleas to, too,” You pushed right past Javier’s question; he’d asked it just a little too earnestly, “Could give ‘em to Connie, I’d be willing to be she hasn’t tried one yet. I’ll tell Colleen she’ll need to start chasing you away from your desk, too, when you’re staying too late.” <br/><br/>“You think she’ll do that?” <br/><br/>“Maybe if I ask really nice and bat my eyelashes,” You conceded as the two of you headed up the front steps. You took Javier’s distraction of reaching for his keys to tighten the jacket around yourself, turning your head and pressing your face into the collar for a moment. </p><p>“Sssh,” You hissed, turning back and giggling as Javier dropped his keys, “Smooth, Peña.” <br/><br/>“Oh, shush yourself, <em>Abejita</em>,” Javier grumbled as he got the door to the apartment complex open. You grinned, following him inside. You shrugged out of his jacket, passing it back to him and taking a couple of steps toward the stairs. <br/><br/>“Thanks, for the, um… The drinks,” You said, reaching out and catching hold of the banister. <br/><br/>“You’re welcome,” Javier nodded, slinging the jacket over his shoulder, “You okay?” <br/><br/>“I can handle my sweet heats, Peña,” You smiled, walking up one step. A nervous laugh bubbled up in your throat, and Javier raised a brow. <br/><br/>“What is it?” He asked. <br/><br/>“I’m getting my apartment back to myself right as I’m leaving it,” You said, shaking your head, “I mean...What the fuck is that, right?” <br/><br/>You raised a hand, giving Javier a mock salute as you walked backward up another couple of steps. <br/><br/>“Get some sleep, Javier.” <br/><br/>“You, too, <em>Abejita</em>.” <br/><br/>You made to turn away before you stopped, admitting, “It’s kind of a burgundy.” <br/><br/>“What?” <br/><br/>“The white room.” <br/><br/>Javier’s brow furrowed in confusion, and you shrugged. <br/><br/>“CIA’s fuckin’ weird, man, I don’t know what to tell ya,” You said before finally turning from him and going upstairs. </p><p>-- </p><p>“Here.” <br/><br/>You glanced up as Javier set a cup of coffee on your desk. <br/><br/>“Something you need from the suspiciously colored room?” <br/><br/>Javier’s lip twitched with a small smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. <br/><br/>“I just made too much, that’s all. Steve’s already got one, so.” <br/><br/>“Oh-- thanks.” <br/><br/>Javier lightly patted your shoulder before heading back to his desk. You watched him go before picking up the mug and taking a sip. You hummed; it was exactly how you took it. Murphy took his differently. And couldn’t Javier have just left it in the pot? <br/><br/>You looked over at where Peña had re-immersed himself in his work. Something turned your stomach, and you were sure it wasn’t the hangover or the coffee. You sighed, setting the mug aside in favor of the form you’d been filling out. You preferred to focus on that than the uneasy feeling coursing through you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You had left your apartment for the last time that morning, planning to hail a cab to the airport.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y’all had a good week 😊🌻</p><p>Warnings: Cursing; angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t think you’d heard, is the thing. </p><p>Connie had insisted on having you and Javier over to her and Steve’s place for dinner for your last night in Bogotá. </p><p>You’d gotten the last of your work at the office out of the way that afternoon, said your goodbyes to Noonan and Colleen and everyone. You’d grabbed the box with the last of your things from your desk, given Steve and Javier a smile and a, “See you later!” </p><p>Steve had returned your smile, waved back; Javier had hardly looked away from his typewriter. </p><p>That had struck you as odd, made your stomach curdle a little, but-- well maybe he hadn’t heard you. </p><p>But as Steve had come in that evening, had said hello to you before waving Connie off of the couch with a light, “Can I talk to you for a moment?”, that curdling had only worsened. Not wanting to seem nosy, you’d had gotten off of the couch and gone to the window to look out over the city you’d miss so much. You’d only caught bits and pieces of their conversation, things like, “<em>Javier</em>,” and, “<em>Ditched early,</em>” and “<em>Vanessa</em>.” </p><p>And you knew that name, was the thing. You knew who, and you knew what and where from the McPickle file that the guys had passed across your desk a while back. So you know who, you know what, you know where, you were just-- at a terrible loss for <em>why</em>. </p><p>“Well, shouldn’t we wait for him?” You heard Connie ask softly. You glanced at their reflection in the window just in time to see Steve look toward you before giving his wife what looked to be a regretful little shake of his head. And something in you, some small, hopeful little something that you hadn’t even realized was there just… Fractured.</p><p>But the bright smile that Connie gave you when she sidled up to you made you realize that she didn't think you had heard any of that. So when she’d asked if you were ready to eat, you’d given her a smile right back and nodded. </p><p>And when you’d gone into the kitchen to grab yourself another beer, and Steve had started with, “Javi’s uh--”, you’d just waved him off. </p><p>“You don’t have to make excuses for him.” </p><p>Steve’s lips pressed into a thin line, and he nodded once. Connie didn’t think that you’d heard, but Steve knew better.</p><p>“C’mon,” He patted you on the shoulder, “Food’s getting cold.”</p><p>--</p><p>Neither of you were talking. <br/><br/>You hadn’t expected to find him waiting for you outside that morning. You hadn’t even expected to see him at all before you left Bogotá, but--<br/><br/>You had left your apartment for the last time that morning, planning to hail a cab to the airport. You’d gotten down two steps before your pace had slowed at the sight of Javier. He was just… Waiting. Quiet and alone, leaning back against his car and smoking a cigarette. <br/><br/>He hadn’t even asked if you’d needed a ride, just flicked away his cigarette butt and straightened up, holding his hand out to take your bag from you. He’d given you this guarded little look from behind the yellow-tinted lenses of his aviators, like he was waiting for you to turn him down, to tell him to fuck off. Instead you’d just shrugged your bag off of your shoulder and passed it to him before getting in the car. <br/><br/>You’d told Connie and Steve when your plane was leaving, but you'd never mentioned it to Javier. You could only assume that the information had reached him through one of them. And for all of the irritation that you’d felt the night before, the silence in the car ride wasn’t stifling, or contentious. It was almost comfortable. <br/><br/>Neither of you were pushing, neither of you were sniping, you were just...<em>Being</em>. <br/><br/>There were some moments that you didn’t understand Javier Peña, were certain that you never would, but...But this didn’t feel like one of them.</p><p>-- </p><p>“Who am I supposed to bribe with coffee now?” <br/><br/>“Colleen,” You answered, “Obviously.” <br/><br/>Javier scoffed, shifting in the seat beside you. The two of you had settled on a bench once you’d checked in for your flight. You hadn’t asked Javier to stay once he’d dropped you off. He’d just parked, and lingered as you’d gotten your ticket. When you’d sat down, the two of you had just stared at the ticket in your hands for a little while. <br/><br/>“Can't, she knows all of my moves,” Javier reminded you.<br/><br/>“I know all of your moves, too. I just tolerate them,” You pointed out. Javier chuckled softly, shaking his head. You felt him turn to look at you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to mirror the gesture. You were certain that if you did -- if you looked at him for just a second too long, the little part of you that had fractured would break. You were not interested in breaking in front of this man. <br/><br/>“...So, you excited?” Javier asked after a few moments. You shrugged. <br/><br/>“I don’t know if it’s actually hit me yet. More nervous than anything.” <br/><br/>“You don’t have anything to be nervous about. You should’ve been promoted a long time ago.” <br/><br/>You did look up at Javier then, brow furrowing. <br/><br/>“What makes you say that?” <br/><br/>“C’mon,” Javier scoffed, “Acosta? You knew what she was up to because she lived near you and you <em>listened</em>.  You caught hold of a pattern without being woven into it. I mean I was… <em>Into</em> it, as you know.” <br/><br/>You rolled your eyes, turning away from him again. <br/><br/>“Yeah, she mentioned,” You muttered.<br/><br/>“Beyond that, though,” Javier added, “Everything with Luciana-- We only got her out of there alive because of you. You earned this, <em>abejita</em>.” <br/><br/>You looked down at your hands, careful not to wring the ticket or clench your hands around it. <br/><br/>“Thanks,” You said quietly. With how abruptly the news had come down the pike, even with Connie’s encouragement, you hadn’t really given yourself a moment to be excited about your promotion. <br/><br/>You glanced up as you heard the announcement for your flight. You felt Javier tense beside you, too. Neither of you moved for a few moments, or said a word. Finally, you cleared your throat. The both of you stood, and you shifted your bag onto your shoulder. You finally lifted your eyes to Javier’s, and found him watching you with an indecipherable expression. <br/><br/>“Thanks for driving me...And, waiting--” <br/><br/>“Yeah, ‘course.” <br/><br/>“I mean, you didn’t have to--” <br/><br/>“Wanted to.” <br/><br/>You nodded a little bit, taking a step back. <br/><br/>“I should,” You nodded over your shoulder, a lump forming in your throat. <br/><br/>“<em>Abejita</em>,” Javier said softly. <br/><br/>“Yeah?” <br/><br/>He closed the space between you, drawing you in for a hug. It was a loose grip at first, but you wound your arms around him, resting your chin on his shoulder. His arms tightened around you, drawing you closer to his chest, and you let your eyes drift shut. You ran a hand over his shoulder, feeling the warm, supple leather of his jacket under your fingertips.<br/><br/>You took in a deep, slow breath. You’d been close to Javier plenty of times-- <em>plenty</em>. You were well acquainted with the smell of his cologne, the cigarettes he smoked, the gum he chewed -- but everything was so much sharper when you were in his arms. And he felt so warm and steady against you, so calming and sure. <br/><br/>One of his hands slipped up, cupping the back of your neck. His thumb smoothed over your nape tenderly. You bit your lip, eyes squeezing tighter still.<br/><br/>Your heart was pounding-- could he feel it? <br/><br/>“Be careful,” You mumbled. <br/><br/>“I will.” <br/><br/>“And don’t do anything stupid.” <br/><br/>“I won’t.” <br/><br/>“You say that, but I’m not sure if I believe you.” <br/><br/>“Have some faith, <em>abejita</em>.” <br/><br/>You leaned away, enough to meet his eye again. <br/><br/>“... I have a lot of faith in you, Javier. That’s why I’m asking you to be careful.” </p><p>The shock that flitted over Javier’s face was palpable. You ducked your head as your flight was called again over the intercom -- shit, you still hadn’t let the man go. <br/><br/>“I have to--” You mumbled.<br/><br/>“I know.” <br/><br/>“Okay.” <br/><br/>You stepped back, letting your arms fall away from Javier. Another step back, and his hands fell from you, too. You glanced up again, murmuring, “Bye, Javier.” <br/><br/>“...See you, <em>abejita</em>.” <br/><br/>You turned away finally, realizing that if you didn’t then, you never would. </p><p>-- </p><p>Your stomach swooped as the plane lifted into the air, and you tipped your head back against the headrest, blinking back tears. <br/><br/>Fuck, you’d been right. <br/><br/>Javier Peña was incredibly good at hugging.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two things: </p><p>One - it is not over ‘til the fat lady sings and I’ve been making it a point to do nothing but hum all day and</p><p>TWO -</p><p>👀 Y’all... Keep an eye out for a bonus chapter tomorrow 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve didn’t push him to talk, just watched Javier drain his second whiskey within that half hour.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... How are we today.....😶</p><p>Quick clarification: The story has not ended; it continues next week.</p><p>Warnings: Cursing; alcohol consumption; unhealthy coping mechanisms; self-deprecation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javier was seething as he finally sat down at his desk. He tugged his typewriter towards himself, plucked up the report he’d set aside the night before, and viciously slotted it into its place, twisting the dial to set it at the right line. </p><p>Steve didn’t ask— he didn’t have to. He just watched over the top of his own form as Javi’s hands hammered at the keys, filling the form out with military efficiency and a misplaced vehemence that pushed him to move  at top speed. Steve waited until the form had been yanked out of the typewriter and set into the man’s out tray before he got up, picking up his jacket and tugging it on.<br/>
<br/>
“C’mon,” He urged quietly, patting Javier’s shoulder. When Javier didn’t move right away, he repeated, “<em>Come on.</em>”<br/>
<br/>
It took his partner another moment before he was pushing away from his desk and following him to the elevator. </p><p>--</p><p>Steve didn’t push him to talk, just watched Javier drain his second whiskey within that half hour. He didn’t ask if she was gone, didn’t question if the man had seen her. The state he was in was answer enough. What he did finally ask instead was,<br/>
<br/>
“Did you tell her?”<br/>
<br/>
Javier didn’t answer him right away, instead waiting until a fresh whiskey was placed in front of him by the waiter before countering, “Tell her what?”<br/>
<br/>
“How you feel.”<br/>
<br/>
Javier shot him a sharp look, and Steve tipped his head to the side, rolling his eyes a little bit.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on, Javi, I can’t read minds, but gimme a little credit here.”<br/>
<br/>
Javier didn’t bicker, just set his hand on his glass and stared down into it.<br/>
<br/>
“What would you have done?” He asked.<br/>
<br/>
Steve thought for a moment before he shrugged, scrubbing his hand over his chin before folding his arms across his chest.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t know. Connie and I were never like you guys. I mean things weren’t always <em>smooth</em>, but I didn’t fuck someone in her apartment.”<br/>
<br/>
Javier gave him a tired look, and Steve held a hand up.<br/>
<br/>
“Just giving an example.” He paused, taking a swig of his own beer before he added, “Maybe she would’ve stayed.”<br/>
<br/>
Javier’s brow furrowed as he fished a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.<br/>
<br/>
“For what?” He asked, pulling one out of the carton before tossing it onto the table for Steve, “<em>Me</em>?” He scoffed, lighting up and taking a drag before tossing the lighter atop the pack. He let the smoke seep out of him as he muttered,<br/>
<br/>
“I could never ask anyone to do that, least of all her…’Sides, she earned this promotion. She shouldn't be stuck riding a desk until we nail Escobar. It’s what she deserves.”<br/>
<br/>
Steve shook his head, taking up the lighter after fishing a cigarette out for himself.<br/>
<br/>
“You never fail to surprise me, Peña.”<br/>
<br/>
“Gotta keep you on your toes.”<br/>
<br/>
The two sat in silence for a moment before Steve spoke up again:<br/>
<br/>
“She knew where you were last night.”<br/>
<br/>
Javier choked as he accidentally inhaled his whiskey.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>You told her</em>?” He managed once he’d stopped coughing.<br/>
<br/>
“No, I told Connie you’d dipped early to see Vanessa. I’m guessing she overheard us, put two and two together,” Steve ran his thumb over the side of his bottle and shrugged, “Intelligence research is getting a good agent.”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t bullshit me, Steve,” Javier rasped, “How could she even know who Vanessa is?”<br/>
<br/>
“The name McPickle ring a bell?” Steve asked, raising his bottle to his lips. Javier watched Steve for a long moment before he raised his hand, scrubbing his hand over his face, muttering, “<em>Fuck</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
“She didn’t say anything to you?” Steve asked, brows rising, “‘Bout last night? Didn’t ask where you were?”<br/>
<br/>
“No.”<br/>
<br/>
Steve shook his head a little bit, muttering, “Jesus. Connie’d never let me live that shit down.”<br/>
<br/>
“I bet.”<br/>
<br/>
“Tell you somethin’ else. Before? Your bee wouldn’t let you live it down, either.”<br/>
<br/>
Javier didn’t answer that, just took the cigarette from his mouth and took a long pull from his glass.<br/>
<br/>
“Why <em>did</em> you go to see Vanessa, anyway?”<br/>
<br/>
“...Steve--”<br/>
<br/>
“Went to the one you know you can exercise some control over because you couldn’t face losing the one you can’t?”<br/>
<br/>
“Knock it off!” Javier snapped, slamming his glass down on the table, some liquid sloshing over the sides. Steve was silent for a moment as he looked over Javier’s face. The tightness in his jaw, the animosity in his eyes told Steve that he’d hit the mark.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright,” Steve conceded quietly, blinking and lowering his eyes, glancing around at the few patrons that had turned to look at them at Javier’s outburst.<br/>
<br/>
“She told Connie she’d call when she lands, we’ll have her new number,” Steve tried to amend, “So you can--”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t bother,” Javier reached into his pocket, grabbing his wallet and pulling out a few bills and tossing them onto the table. Steve watched as Javier took up the pack of cigarettes and lighter before stalking out of the bar. He shook his head a little, leaning back in his seat.<br/>
<br/>
Yeah, Javier Peña certainly kept him on his toes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, in case y'all are interested, I made a short Javejita playlist </p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5RVwNhff58B0HdgNWfSNUW?si=29477ce747644ac3&amp;nd=1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Escobar’s death, attention at work was shifted fully to the Cali cartel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y’all had a good week 💛🌻</p><p>Going forward, there will be spoilers for season 3</p><p>Warning: Cursing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d imagined that moment a hundred times.<br/><br/>But considering the nature of your relationship with the man, it was no wonder that you'd never gotten it quite right.</p><p>--</p><p>The time that you spent in D.C. pushed you hard, and molded you into something of a taskmaster where your work was involved. The hours were long, the work was grueling, and your male counterparts that often put in less work tended to get ahead of you, despite the discrepancy in work volume that you handled. Working at the DEA had never been <em>fun</em>, had never been <em>easy</em>, but the office politics that you were forced to play now were unlike anything that you had known before. It was difficult to balance being friendly with your coworkers with trying to rise in the ranks, and you understood, finally, why Noonan tended to hold herself the way that she did.<br/><br/>Most of your time back in the States was monopolized by work, though you managed to meet with Connie once when she was back. You also met Olivia, the baby that she and Steve had adopted. You got news about Steve, a little - they were in contact, trying to work things about, but it was hard - between the distance, and the continued hunt for Escobar.<br/><br/>You didn’t hear much about Javier from Connie. You didn’t hear from him once you settled in D.C.<br/><br/>You tried to call him <em> once</em>. It was a late night at the office, the kind you used to scold him for; you were tired, and a little lonely, and the weirdest kind of… <em> Homesick</em>. So you called, or tried to. The phone rang on his end twice, and then you chickened out and hung up. You didn't even known what you would’ve said if the man had picked up within those two rings.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>When you did hear his voice, nearly a year after you’d been in the Capital, it was such a quick thing, and was gone before you had the time to really let it sink in. He’d called to be connected to someone else. Before he could give his name, you said, “Sure, Javier,” And patched him through before placing your receiver back in its cradle.<br/><br/>And then you stilled, and turned back to the phone and just...Looked.  Because the sound of his voice, the motions that you’d gone through, had been so automatic— even after the time you’d been apart from him.<br/><br/>He didn’t call back; he probably didn’t even realize it had been you.<br/><br/>That didn’t keep you from thinking about him. Those late nights in the office, not unlike the one that you called during, you found yourself wondering what it would have been like if you had stayed, or if he was ever transferred to D.C. But shit down in Bogotá got very publicly ugly. Javier’s name began cropping up in places, along with Los Pepes - redacted memos, files, and you had your questions, sure, but you couldn’t ask them.<br/><br/>This was for two reasons.<br/><br/>For one, poking around, with your new senior position in intelligence research and the agency’s knowledge of your prior work with Peña would’ve looked incredibly suspicious.<br/><br/>For two, you were being transferred back to Bogotá.<br/><br/>The shift had been at Ambassador’s Crosby’s behest - you’d walked him through a number of briefings when he’d replaced Noonan in ‘92. You hadn’t been unhappy to return. You loved the city, you’d missed it. But you weren't there for fun. After Escobar’s death, attention at work was shifted fully to the Cali cartel.<br/><br/>You were aware of the surrender ‘deal’ that was in place with the Godfathers - had been brought up to speed about it by Bill Stechner who had given you a too-tight smile and a, “Do me a favor, girlie: don’t rattle any cages, huh?”<br/><br/>Stechner seemed to expect you to sit pretty in your corner office, to keep your head down and pass files back and forth across your desk.<br/><br/>Asshole.<br/><br/>Being back in Bogotá hadn’t helped your imaginings, either: what it would be like to see him again, but…</p><p>But how had it been <em> this</em>?<br/><br/>It wasn’t <em> fair</em>. You should’ve had the upper hand. You’d been in the city longer, you should’ve <em> known</em>—</p><p>--<br/><br/>“I understand that, Senator, but it’s highly unlikely that they’ll give clearance to unseal that record in time--” You were saying, pacing behind your desk. You heard a knock on your open office door and you held a finger up to signal to whoever it was that you were busy. Stoddard, if you had to guess; the man was helpful, but god did he fucking <em>linger</em>.<br/><br/>“Yes…” You nodded, listening to the Senator on the other end, “...Well, I can talk to the Ambassador about it, but I’m not making any guarantees...Understood. Thank <em>you</em>, Senator.”<br/><br/>You hung the phone up, before turning away from it to open the file cabinet and search for the aforementioned record as you muttered, “Pompous, sherry-swilling, trickle-down-touting-mother-<em>fu--</em> Stoddard, where’s the North Valley file for ‘91?”<br/><br/>There was a pause behind you before you heard a voice that you were not expecting: “I mean, I don’t even know where the bathroom is yet, but I can follow up on that.”<br/><br/>You froze, looking down into the file cabinet. There was no way.<br/><br/>You’d imagined this a hundred times.<br/><br/>And in none of those imaginings had you interrupting his knock, turning away, and calling him by a name that wasn’t his to ask about a file he knew <em>nothing</em> about.<br/><br/>“Well,” You answered, rifling through the cabinet again - the file <em>definitely</em> wasn’t in there, but you weren’t quite ready to turn and face him - your hands were suddenly shaking minutely from the nerves coursing through you, palms sweating as they flipped through file after file, “If you could, that would be super. What are you doing here?”<br/><br/>“Looking for the bathroom.”<br/><br/>You bit back a smile, “Back to the States when you’re done?”<br/><br/>“Oh, immediately.”<br/><br/>“Could’ve just used the bathroom at the airport.”<br/><br/>“Fuck-- You’re smart.”<br/><br/>“That’s why they hired me.”<br/><br/><em>“Hey, boss--” </em><br/><br/>You turned, finally, at the sound of Stoddard’s voice.<br/><br/>“Stoddard,” You nodded, “North Valley file, ‘91? Helms has got more fuckin’ questions.”<br/><br/>“On it,” Stoddard darted out of the room. You sighed, watching him go before you finally turned your eyes on Javier.<br/><br/>He looked good. That was unfair— Javier Peña always looked good. He’d certainly gotten a few new suits. You were careful not to let your eyes wander him like they wanted to, just took in his face. But Javier wasn't being so subtle, or at least wasn't being good at it— you caught the tail-end of the once over he was giving you, his eyes sweeping up your body before settling on yours. You couldn't help your smile, despite your sweaty palms and nervous, twisting stomach.<br/><br/>“How are you?” You asked lightly. Javier shifted from foot to foot as he cast his eyes to the carpet.<br/><br/>“How much do you know?”<br/><br/>“About?”<br/><br/>“Everything that happened.”<br/><br/>You tipped your head to the side.<br/><br/>“Javier, don’t try to decide what to catch me up on. Just tell me how you are.”<br/><br/>His lips quirked into a small smile.<br/><br/>“Fine,” He shrugged, lifting his eyes to yours again, “What about you? This is an upgrade,” He nodded to the office you were in, “You’ve even got room on your desk for, uh…”<br/><br/>Your brow furrowed, gaze darting between Javier and your desk as he trailed off. Was he talking about a sex thing?<br/><br/>“For what?” You asked.<br/><br/>“...You know what, never mind,” He looked around, glancing out of the office as Stoddard darted in, a thick file in hand. You murmured your thanks as you took it from him.<br/><br/>“Agent Peña, Ambassador Crosby is ready to meet with you. I’ll show you the way,” Stoddard gestured for Peña to follow him. Javier gave the man a slightly irritated look before he glanced at you.<br/><br/>“I’ll-- I’ll see you later?”<br/><br/>You glanced up from the file that you’d flicked open to see his hand rubbing at his neck. You cast him an amused look, raising a brow.<br/><br/>“I’ll be here,” You nodded, "And Stoddard, be sure to show Agent Peña where the bathroom is while you're at it." <br/><br/>Javier huffed a short laugh through his nose before following Stoddard out. You waited a few moments until you were certain he was out of range before you lowered yourself into your desk chair, dropping the file onto your desk.<br/><br/>You’d imagined that moment a hundred times.<br/><br/>So how the hell had it been <em>that?</em><br/><br/>--<br/><br/>“I didn’t realize you had worked with Peña before,” Stoddard nudged you. You fought the urge to roll your eyes. It had been the third time that the deputy country attaché had tried to tease answers out of you. The first two attempts had been more artful, but now, sitting with a few of your other colleagues, it was enough to draw the table’s attention. You didn't know what Javier had even told the man, but you'd never gotten questions about your previous stint in Bogotá from this team before.<br/><br/>“Long time ago,” Was your clipped answer as you trailed your fingers along your near-empty glass of beer, “Before I worked in intelligence.”<br/><br/>“I heard he used to be a real ladies’ man,” Stoddard tacked on, leaning a little into you as he said so.<br/><br/>“Really. Where’d you heard that?”<br/><br/>Stoddard backed off then, clearing his throat as he lifted his drink to his lips.<br/><br/>“Has he changed much?” Katie asked you. You shrugged.<br/><br/>“We’ve each been kinda busy, haven’t really gotten to sit, chat, you know... Braid one another’s hair.”<br/><br/>She snorted, and you smiled.<br/><br/>“Alright, you kids have fun,” You sighed as you pushed your chair back.<br/><br/>“Heading home?” Katie frowned, watching you stand.<br/><br/>“Back to the office, I’ve got a call with Helms in the morning and I wanna go over that North Valley file.”<br/><br/>-- </p><p>The next morning, you sat at your desk, a steaming cup of coffee sitting beside the open ‘91 North Valley file. You glanced up when you heard a knock on the door (you were now resolved to look before you answered <em>any</em> knock).<br/><br/>“Mornin’ Stoddard.”<br/><br/>“Boss,” he greeted, walking in and holding out two memos, “I’ve got-- two calls here, from Boggs, and one from Jordan--”<br/><br/>“Fucking Idaho, are you <em> kidding </em> me--”<br/><br/>“And some gossip.”<br/><br/>“Oh?” You arched a brow, “What is it?”<br/><br/>“Peña’s...Still a ladies’ man.”<br/><br/>“I never confirmed that he was, but what makes you say that?”<br/><br/>Stoddard cast his eyes through the glass wall of your office, nodding over his shoulder. You followed his gaze to where Javier and Katie were walking down the hall together - Javier, still in his suit from the day before, the jacket rumpled, and Katie, very pointedly not meeting anyone’s eye and ducking away from Javier as quickly as possible. You felt something in you <em> ache </em> , something stupid and small that had fractured a long time ago, something that hadn’t been poked for a long time.<br/><br/>“Circumstantial.”<br/><br/>“Trust me,” Stoddard laughed, “Need anything? More coffee?”<br/><br/>“I’m set here-- And you’re not my secretary, you don’t have to get me coffee.”<br/><br/>“Figured I’d offer while I was nearby.”<br/><br/>“Well, thank you, but still no. Close the door on your way out?”<br/><br/>Stoddard gave you a nod before he turned, leaving and shutting the door behind yourself. You looked down at the file for a moment longer before you reached for your coffee, taking a small sip.<br/><br/>That was Katie’s answer, too, you supposed: he hadn’t really changed.<br/><br/>Same old Peña. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You were certain that Javi had been given a similar talk that you’d gotten when you arrived in Bogotá - not to rattle any cages, rock the boat, yada yada.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y’all had a good week 💛🌻</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With Martin and Toyle’s impending visit, a lot of your work lately had been more devoted to making sure your records were in order. You had nothing to worry about— you were careful with the way you handled the documents that crossed your desk, made sure that the people that worked with you were careful, too. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You had a long conference that morning with Crosby and Stechner, discussing the questions that the Senators would potentially have. You had already helped Crosby’s secretary arrange a welcome party for them. You were familiar with them from your time in D.C. and, as you were one of the few women in a senior position in the office, you were expected to be the one to roll out the welcome wagon… Or at least to drive it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After that morning’s meeting, you returned to your office, looking at the notes that had been left for you while you were away. You were sorting through them when you heard a knock at the door. You glanced up (you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> checking every single time someone knocked), and smiled a little before looking back down at your notes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What can I do for you, Feistl?” You asked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can we talk?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, come in.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You set the messages aside as he came further inside, shutting the door shut behind himself. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s going on?” You asked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I got some intel from Eddie Kacerosky,” He said, holding his legal pad out to you. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kacerosky, he’s outta Miami?” You asked, looking over the notes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah! Yeah, he’s heading up Cornerstone now.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You nodded a little, humming and skimming through his notes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nice diagram,” You teased. You heard Fiestl huff a laugh and saw him duck his head a bit. You smiled, lowering your eyes back to the legal pad. The little crush that Fiestl had on you hadn’t escaped your notice. Since being promoted, however, you had a strict policy of not getting involved with anyone in the office. You’d seen it wreck people’s careers back in D.C.— especially other women. They’d wound up hounded by the assumption that they only had their positions because they’d fucked the right person. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chris Fiestl had been arrived in Bogotá a few months ago. He was newly divorced, hard-working, and kinda cute. He’d invited you out a couple of times, and you’d only agreed once, when you knew that other people would be joining later. He was a sweet guy, you just couldn’t bring yourself to break your no-dating-coworkers rule for him. Besides, he kinda reminded you of Steve. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you think it’s worth bringing to Peña?” Fiestl asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Trying to fly the coop?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t get me wrong, my desk is very comfortable, but I came down here to— To be out there.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You nodded, “I know.” God, he was so much like Steve. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“... Tell you what,” You said, picking up your pen and looking over the notes, “You get anything more on...These money transfers,” You put asterisks next to three of them, “Or this name,” You underlined it and passed the pad back to Fiestl, “Bring it to him.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why that name?” Fiestl asked, frowning down at it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I recognize it from an old case file, used to be one of Ochoa's sicarios. Man’s a ghost. They use him as code for a hit now. Peña’ll recognize it,” You tucked your pen behind your ear and folded your arms across your chest, “You get a hit on any’a those, bring it Peña. He needs something concrete that he can run down before he clears you to go.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thanks, boss,” Fiestl took the legal pad back from you, glancing at you from under his lashes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sure,” You nodded, “Good luck.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>-- </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He said no.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You glanced up at where Fiestl was frowning in your doorway three days later. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s under a lot of pressure right now,” You told Chris as you turned your eyes back to the file you’d been working through, “You heard about what happened with Duffy and Lopez.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Frankly, you and Javier had been so busy - him with getting up to speed and you with the Senators’ visit - that you hadn’t had a chance to speak to the man since he’d appeared in your doorway days ago. But while you hadn’t spoken to Javier about it yourself, the news of Duffy and Lopez being made had rippled through the office. For two DEA agents to be so publicly caught out by the Cali KGB was an embarrassment, one that looked bad so close to the Senators’ arrival. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s time we don’t have to waste,” Fiestl sighed, drifting a little deeper into your office. You watched him brace himself against the back of one of the chairs in front of your desk, “Wanna go grab a beer?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And waste more time?” You teased, raising a brow. That brought a smile to Chris’ lips at least, but you nodded to the file in front of yourself, “I’ve got too much here, but— maybe next time.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sure,” Chris nodded, taking a couple of steps back. He didn’t say another word as he left, and you watched him go. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You weren’t wholly unsurprised that Fiestl was told to stay in the office. You were certain that Javi had been given a similar talk that you’d gotten when you arrived in Bogotá - not to rattle any cages, rock the boat, yada yada. And it was hard for you to really do your job when you found yourself so hamstrung by the work you wound up doing for Crosby and the Senators.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>-- </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You glanced up at the sound of a knock. It was late; there were very few people left in the office. You were surprised to find Dan there— Dan, who had taken over Lopez’s desk before the seat could even cool. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What can I do for ya, Dan?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kill Chris,” Was his flat answer. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll get Stoddard on it. Anything else?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You have any contacts in Cali that could show us around?— Good ones?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You froze, brow furrowing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cali</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“...Ah… No, my Cali contacts are light, but if I come across anything more substantial I’ll send them your way.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thanks,” Dan grumbled, stepping away. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sure— Wait, Dan!” You called out. He ducked his head back in. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Peña’s sending people?” You asked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dan sighed heavily, “Me, and that… hockey-haired bastard.” You nodded, smiling a little bit. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...Be careful and check-in regularly.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sure, mom,” Dan grumbled as he left. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fuck you!” You called after him, grinning. You hesitated before you pushed yourself off away from your work. You wound through the desks and slowed a little as you reached Javier’s office. You could see the man leaning over his desk, hastily flipping through what looked like Fiestl’s legal pad. You leaned in the doorway, watching him for a few moments. He seemed harried, stressed… More like the Javier you remembered. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Need some help dissecting that diagram?” You asked. Javier glanced up and stilled when he saw you. He huffed out a little laugh. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No… No, his handwriting isn’t great, but I think I’ve got it.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He straightened up, setting his hands on his hips. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s got you here so late?” He asked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just prepping some stuff. Senators are coming down next week, I’ve got a ton of presentations lined up.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Javier nodded, “Well, you look like you could use a drink.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And you half-expected him to tell you to shut the door, reach into his desk and pull out the bottle he was no doubt keeping there, but— “Wanna get outta here?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The answer should’ve been no. You already turned down Chris— you didn’t go out with your coworkers. Sure, it was Javier, but...But things were </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>now. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>-- </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That is not what I think it is.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t like spicy anymore?” Javier’s brow furrowed, looking a little concerned as he put the sweet heat down in front of you. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I do,” You chuckled, “It’s just...Been a while.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Javier smiled, shrugging off his jacket and looking around. The bar that the two of you had gone to was the same that you’d gone to with Connie and Steve a couple of years prior, when you’d told Javier that you were being transferred. It hadn’t changed much, though it wasn’t frequented by other DEA agents as much as it used to be. Besides, it was late. The little part of you that was worried about being seen out with as well-known a womanizer as Javier was quieted by how dim the lighting was and how empty the bar seemed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So how long have you been down here?” Javier asked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“About a year,” You told him, “Got brought down ahead of Crosby to help with the transfer from Noonan. She loved that.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, I bet,” Javier chuckled, “You miss D.C.?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no. I mean, I got used to the office there, the people, but I missed...Bogotá.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Javier nodded, “I know what you mean.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“So how are you finding it?” You asked, “Now that you’re back.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...It’s not like I expected it, or like I remember.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is that good or bad?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, it’s not good. Feels like my hands are tied, they brought me down here to…” Javier sighed, leaning back in his seat, “I don’t even know what.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You hummed, taking a sip of your drink. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And what are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do?” You asked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You say you don’t know what you were brought down here for, but what are you going to do instead? You’re already sending Feistl and Van Ness down to Cali, that’s a change.” You raised a brow as you watched Javier’s hand dip under his collar and rub at his neck. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’ll see how they do,” He muttered, “If they’re able to… Get anything substantial.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Knowing Feistl, he won’t come back to Bogotá until he has something. He’s stubborn that way.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And Van Ness?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...Won’t let Feistl get killed. He’s a little more cautious.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Didn’t seem too thrilled to be assigned.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, he was very excited about his new desk.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My desk isn’t so new anymore.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Right, but are—…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You frowned as Javier trailed off, the man’s eyes dropping from you to his drink. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Am I what?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...Happy?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You considered for a moment, looking down at your drink and stirring it with the little straw that came with it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I mean are you talking about work, or my life in general, or—” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“All of it. Any of it,” Javier offered. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You huffed a sigh, glancing up at Javi before turning to look around the bar. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not...Unhappy. I’m busy. I like being busy, most of the time. But I don’t know what my next step with the agency is, or how long I’ll be down here. That said, I don’t know what I’d do if I went back to the States, either.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And life in general?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“... I don’t think I really have much of one outside of work.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Javier gave you a pitying grimace, and you rolled your eyes as you took a sip from your drink. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on,” You muttered, “That’s nothing new. Need I remind you that the last time we were both down here, I spent a week and a half with a sex worker and her infant in my apartment? Work has been my life for a long time.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Javier watched you for a long moment as you lowered your drink. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What is it?” You asked, frowning. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...Haven’t thought about that stuff in a while.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I was briefly moved into my old place when I got back down here.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mhm. Finally got the chance to have the place fumigated.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You grinned slyly as Javier roughly swallowed his drink. He lowered his glass, eyes narrowed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Listen—”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You waved him off, “It was a joke. That was… It was a long time ago.” You hesitated, then: </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What about you? Are you happy?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh,” Your brows rose, “What’ll make you happy, then, Agent Peña? Do you know that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Javier considered for a moment, then, “Taking the godfathers down...The </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> way.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What ‘and’?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You really think that’ll do it, that alone?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You saw Javier’s mouth work minutely for a half-second before he shrugged, and you could see him winding up to deflect, but you scoffed, “Oh, no, don't bullshit me. I know that look.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You folded your arms on the table, leaning against them. He didn’t answer you, just toyed with the glass. You watched his face for a few moments, taking in his furrowed brow and subdued frown. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...You’re allowed to want other things, Javi.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His eyes lifted to yours, and after a few moments, his lips quirked with a soft, wretched little smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna come in for a nightcap?” Javier asked, leaning against the banister. You shook your head a little. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can’t,” You said, “It’s already late and I’ve got a meeting at 8.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He nodded, “You’re slipping into rhyme, too, so we should definitely stop the alcohol now.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You laughed a little, shaking your head as you turned to head upstairs. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Night, Peña.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Night, </span>
  <em>
    <span>abejita</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You stilled on the step, your stomach turning unsteady somersaults. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Something wrong?” Javier asked. You heard the frown in his voice, and you glanced back, offering him a smile. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just… Haven’t heard you call me that in a long time,” You reassured him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Javier’s frown gave way to faint relief, and he nodded. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Probably for the best, huh?” </span>
  <span>He teased, but something in you welled with worry— a feeling that you hadn’t realized you had until you’d left him in Bogotá. You were not a bee of any sort to anyone in D.C.; you were only that when you were in Colombia, and even then, you were only <em>his</em>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No,” You shook your head, “I—...I missed it.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In the morning, you’d blame the admission on the sweet heats, and damn your saying so, but for now, you just gave Javier one last smile before turning and going up to your apartment. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The official arrival of Martin and Toyle had caused a minor shakeup in the office.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y’all had a good week 💛🌻</p><p>Warnings: Cursing; mentions of sexual situations; angst and fluff (though I think they're in equal measure for once)</p><p>Also for this week, new character incoming: the person I was picturing when I wrote Tyler Donaldson is Karl Urban, in case y’all were wondering<br/>Thought I’d tell ya cause like, what’s the use of wonderin’, y’all 😏😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You gonna have time for me?” <br/><br/>You smiled at the teasing tone from the other end of the phone, but were quick to tamp the smile down as you heard someone pass your door. <br/><br/>“Well, I don’t know, how much of my time do you think you’re going to take up?” You retorted. Ty chuckled on the other end of the line, and your smile crept back onto your face. <br/><br/>“As much as you’ll let me,” He murmured. You rolled your eyes a little bit. <br/><br/>“Let’s just see how busy we both are when you get down here, huh?” You retorted, “Not like you’ll just be hanging around.” <br/><br/>“No, but Toyle’ll be occupied sometimes, and there’s gotta be at least one night you’re able to... get off,” Those words, coupled with the tone he took left you in no doubt of what was on his mind. <br/><br/>“You are shameless, Tyler Donaldson,” You grumbled through your grin. <br/><br/>“You really thought that would change?” He laughed, “Hey, I’m getting waved into a meeting, I’ve gotta go but— Two days.” <br/><br/>“Mhm. Safe trip down.” <br/><br/>“Yes ma’am. See you soon.” <br/><br/>You smiled as you lowered the receiver into the cradle and you found yourself looking at it for a few moments. You hadn’t seen Ty since you’d left D.C., and you only heard from him every once in a while. The two of you were both quite busy, and rarely had time to speak. He was the Chief of Staff for Senator Toyle, and would be traveling down with him when the senators arrived later that week. <br/><br/>You and Ty had had a physical relationship while you were in the Capital. You hadn’t felt like you were breaking your no dating coworkers rule for him at the time; Ty technically didn’t work in the same office, he wasn’t someone that you came into contact with on a daily basis. And it wasn’t like the two of you had been <em>dating</em>, really; it was just sex. You knew your attraction went beyond your physical connection, though; you enjoyed being around Ty. A night out with him would be fun. Besides, you hadn’t had much time to take a break since you’d been down in Bogotá, save for that drink you’d had a few nights previously with Javier. <br/><br/>You sighed, shaking your head and turning to your computer as it pinged with an email. Two days.</p><p>-- </p><p>The official arrival of Martin and Toyle had caused a minor shakeup in the office. You’d spent the morning in budgetary appropriation meetings, walking the Senators through process docs, and making sure they had everything that they needed in terms of drivers, translators, and accommodations. <br/><br/>Ty had been in that last meeting. He looked just as good as you remembered: teasing and bright hazel eyes, thick, dark hair; he was clean shaven now, though, unlike the last time you’d seen him. He'd spent the majority of the meeting making eyes at you. It had been somewhat subtle, at least, but you knew those looks. You rushed out of the meeting once you were finished, not wanting Ty to flag you down in front of the Senators. You were certain he wouldn’t, but on the off-chance, well, you found yourself hurrying and paying a little less attention where you were going than usual. That was why you nearly slammed directly into Javier. <br/><br/>“Whoa,” He chuckled, catching you by the arm as you wobbled, “Where’s the fire?” <br/><br/>“Sorry,” You shot him a smile.<br/><br/>“S’alright. Are you okay?” <br/><br/>“Mhm,” You nodded, adjusting your folders and notebooks in your arms. You found yourself falling into step beside him, heading for the elevator. <br/><br/>“Busy morning?” Javier asked. <br/><br/>“Hideously. You?” <br/><br/>“Not as bad as yours, I’m sure,” Javier gestured for you to step onto the elevator ahead of him. You nodded your thanks, shifting a few things in your arms as he stepped on beside you. You glanced up in time to see Ty coming down the hall with Senator Toyle. You met one another’s eyes for a moment. Your lips twitched with a small smile, and it widened as Ty shot you a quick wink and a grin just before the elevator doors slid shut. <br/><br/>“...Did he just wink at you?” <br/><br/>You glanced up at Javier’s question, brows raised. <br/><br/>“Hm?... Don't think so.” <br/><br/>“I could’ve sworn—” <br/><br/>“Nn—Nope. No,” You shook your head, “That was— looked like a blink to me.” You cleared your throat before asking, “Anything from Cali?” <br/><br/>“A couple things, actually. I can catch you up on it,” Javier offered, nodding toward his office as the two of you stepped off of the elevator. <br/><br/>“Oh, um,” You glanced at your watch, “I’ve got another meeting in fifteen. Another time?” <br/><br/>Javier nodded, murmured, “Sure,” And shared your smile as you turned to head for your office. </p><p>-- </p><p><em> Drinks? -Ty </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> You’d found the note on your desk the next day with a time under the signature. You knew that you could swing it—  your afternoon was clear; Stechner had Toyle and Martin otherwise occupied (with what, you weren’t entirely sure; you’d just heard him and Crosby mentioning some kind of demonstration and staging). You’d let your staff know that you’d be leaving, but that they could reach you on your sat phone at any time if they needed you. Then you’d dipped back into your office and thrown on some blush pink lipstick (nothing too poppy) and a little mascara. You were tucking your small toiletries kit into your bag when you heard a knock on your door. <br/><br/>You glanced up, expecting Ty, but found Javier there. <br/><br/>“Hey,” You greeted, “What’s goin’ on?” <br/><br/>“A computer in Monaco glitched,” He sounded almost giddy about it. <br/><br/>“...And it was a Dell, so their stock crashed, and your shares in Apple are seeing a real jump? Why are you smiling like that?” You teased, straightening up. Javier came deeper into the office, a folder held out, and you took hold of it, opening it and scanning the contents. Your eyes widened slightly as you realized: <br/><br/>“ <em> All </em> of these accounts lead back to Bogotá?” You asked, flipping through the pages. <br/><br/>“Hundreds,” Javier confirmed, nodding. <br/><br/>“Holy fuck,” You muttered, “What’s the play? The Clinton List—?” <br/><br/>“Clinton List,” Javier confirmed over you. You lifted your eyes to his, smiling as he rounded the desk to show you something else. <br/><br/>“I got uh— Can I?” <br/><br/>“Yeah,” You held the file back for him to take, watching as he flipped to another page. <br/><br/>“I got an address for the man that’s been controlling their accounts. Franklin Jurado.” <br/><br/>You frowned, brow furrowing. <br/><br/>“Jurado— Wasn’t he the director at Interamericas?” <br/><br/>“Yes.” <br/><br/>“The Gilberto brothers’— Son of a bitch.” <br/><br/>You understood now why Javier had been smiling so widely when he’d arrived at your door. <br/><br/>“So what’s the plan?” You asked, turning and leaning back against your desk. <br/><br/>“I’ve got eyes at his apartment right now, we’re waiting for movement. He goes, we catch him doing his job, nab him.” <br/><br/>You nodded a little bit, smiling, “This is really good, Javi,” You said softly. He nodded in turn, lowering his eyes, but you could see the smile he was trying to stave off. <br/><br/>“It’s a start,” he conceded. <br/><br/>“Ready to go?” You heard. You turned your head to see Ty leaning in your doorway. <br/><br/>“Yeah! Give me two seconds, I’ve gotta power down here,” You straightened, pushing off of your desk and turning back to your computer. There was a moment of quiet in your office, save for the tapping on your keyboard and the clicking of your mouse, and you glanced between the two men. <br/><br/>“Oh! Sorry— Javier Peña, this is Tyler Donaldson. Tyler, this is Javier. Tyler’s the Deputy Chief of Staff for Toyle.” <br/><br/>You turned back to your computer as Javier rounded the desk and Tyler came into the office. <br/><br/>“Think we’ve had a couple of meetings together,” Tyler said, holding his hand out. Javier nodded, taking hold of the man’s hand and shaking it. <br/><br/>“Hi,” He greeted. <br/><br/>“No, it’s <em> Ty </em> .” <br/><br/>You rolled your eyes at Ty’s answer, still at your computer. <br/><br/>“Stop fucking with him,” You scolded Tyler, “You’re not funny.” <br/><br/>“So is there another meeting?” Javier asked, and you glanced up at him before looking over at Tyler. You were surprised to find him waiting for you to answer, but you appreciated it; he clearly wasn’t sure if Javier was a superior of yours, if this could get you in hot water. <br/><br/>“No, just grabbing a drink,” You straightened up, smoothing your hands over your suit pants before grabbing your bag. Tyler smiled at your admittance, shooting you another wink. <br/><br/>“This your first time in Bogotá, then?” Javier glanced back at Tyler. <br/><br/>“Nah, been here a couple of times.” <br/><br/>“Right…” Javier nodded, “So where are you two headed?” <br/><br/>“I am not sure we picked a place,” You looked up at Tyler. <br/><br/>“We did not,” Ty agreed, eyes wandering your form, “But I think I remember where the hot spots are.” <br/><br/>You felt a blend of embarrassment and amusement spread over you, and you shook your head. <br/><br/>“ <em> Wow </em> ,” You muttered before glancing back up at Javier, “I’ll see you later— If you need anything, I’ve got my sat phone.” <br/><br/>“Sure,” He nodded, looking back down at the file in his hands. You followed Ty out of your office, straightening your jacket sleeves as the two of you waited for the elevator. He leaned against the wall beside, and you felt him looking you over again. You shook your head, muttering, “Shameless.” <br/><br/>But as the two of you waited, you felt the nagging urge to turn around, to look back to your office. It was stupid; there was no way Javier had lingered there once you’d left, and there was certainly no way that he was looking at you now. You pushed the feeling away, stepping onto the elevator when it arrived, and smiling at Ty as the doors closed. </p><p>--</p><p>You had a good time. You <em> always </em> did when you saw Ty. But the two of you didn’t have… <em> That </em> good of a time. He got a call from Toyle as the two of you had been heading back to your apartment, and he’d left you at your door with one long, toe-curling kiss. <br/><br/>You’d only been in your apartment a couple of minutes before you heard a knock. You frowned, turning back to look at the door. It was Ty, right? It had to be— You ducked over to the small mirror you had by your door and swiped your fingers to fix where he’d smudged your lipstick. You’d already kicked off your heels, there was no way <em> those </em> were going back on. You stepped over to your door and pulled it open to find—<br/><br/>A <em> very </em> tired looking Javier. Before you could even ask: <br/><br/>“Fiestl and Van Ness got eyes on Gilberto Rodriguez.” <br/><br/>You were stunned into silence for a moment before you managed, “Bullshit.” <br/><br/>Javier shook his head. <br/><br/>“We’re going after him. I got Martinez on board—” <br/><br/>“Crosby?” <br/><br/>“Authorized.” <br/><br/>“ <em> Fuck, </em> Javier,” You grinned, “What happened with Jurado?” <br/><br/>His face twisted into a scowl as he muttered, “What <em> didn’t </em> happen.” <br/><br/>You frowned then, stepping back and nodding him inside.</p><p>-- </p><p>The both of you had ditched your suit jackets and settled down on your couch. As he’d told you what had happened with Stechner and the Senators, the tiredness had settled over Javier more fully, so much so that he was practically part of the cushions. As he finished his explanation, as quiet settled over you, you could see Javier looking around. It was almost sweet, but you could tell he was trying to be subtle about it. You wondered if he was taking stock of what had made the trip from the last time you were both in Bogotá and the last time he’d been in your apartment. Most of the living room and kitchen furnishings had come with the unit. <br/><br/>There was a tall, gold standing lamp with a white shade against the wall beside him; in front of that, there was a mahogany side table. Both of those had been in your old place. There was a flat-weave rug that you’d gotten in D.C. that had come down with you— indigo and slate grey. The coffee table that your drinks were sitting on was you from your old place as well; there were also a couple of notebooks in near-permanent residence, and a white vase with twine string tied around the neck of it— the vase that used to hold your sunflowers at the office. You still brought flowers home, now and again, but it usually slipped your mind. Javier’s eyes seemed to settle on that vase. <br/><br/>“...You said you didn’t know what Stechner brought you down here for,” You finally spoke up, softly, so as not to startle Javier, “Guess now you know.” <br/><br/>Javier shook his head, his hand snaking under his opened collar and rubbing at his neck. <br/><br/>“Steve would’ve made a better poster-boy,” He muttered. <br/><br/>“Oh...I don’t know about that. You’re a better schmoozer,” You shook your head a bit. You watched him hesitantly meet your eyes. <br/><br/>“What about you? I take it you had a better night than I did?” <br/><br/>You shrugged, reaching for your drink, “I mean, I didn’t get carted to the middle of the jungle for the sake of some funding, so, yeah.” <br/><br/>“... <em> Abejita </em> ,” Javier grumbled. You rolled your eyes at his displeasure. <br/><br/>“If you want an answer to a question, Peña, you’re going to have to actually <em> ask </em> me the question,” You got up, heading for your small bar cart, “Want another one?” <br/><br/>“Sure,” He muttered, lifting his glass and draining the remainder. You returned with the bottle of whiskey that you’d poured from before, pouring a couple of fingers for the each of you before setting the bottle down on the coffee table. <br/><br/>“So did you have fun with... <em> Ty </em> ?” Javier asked finally. You raised a brow at the disdain coating the other man’s name. <br/><br/>“Yeah,” You nodded, “We know one another from D.C. It was nice to catch up.” <br/><br/>“Looked like a hell of a catch up,” You heard Javier mutter as he took a pull from his glass. Your brows rose. Considering how quickly he’d arrived after Tyler’s departure, it was entirely possible that Javier had seen the two of you kissing. You felt the warmth of embarrassment prickling under your skin, up your neck and spreading over your ears and cheeks. <br/><br/>“Well, we used to... mess around back then," You admitted. <br/><br/>Javier nodded, taking your meaning as he looked down into the golden-brown liquid. <br/><br/>“You like him?” He asked.<br/><br/>You considered the question for a moment, studying Javier’s profile. He seemed to be trying to tread so goddamn lightly— maybe it was the pressure from the day, or his not wanting to have to make up with something sweet or spicy later. <br/><br/>“He’s nice,” You shrugged, “And he’s… Good at, you know, what he does."<br/><br/>“And when was the last time you did...What he does?” <br/><br/>You felt an astonished little smile pull at your lips. There was <em> no </em> way— <br/><br/>“First of all, I was referring to his job. <em>Second</em> of all, are you seriously asking me about the last time I had sex?” You asked bluntly. Javier’s eyes darted up to yours, taking in your expression. <br/><br/>“Guess I am, yeah.” <br/><br/>Well you had at least <em> some </em> idea of when the last time <em>he’d</em> had sex— though it was wholly possible that there was someone between then and now— <br/><br/>“D.C. would be the last time."</p><p>"A year ago?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>Javier nodded, leaning back against the couch again, "Explains that kiss."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"I thought you were going to swallow his head--"</p><p>"Okay! You know what, get out of my apartment, gimme that glass back,” You laughed, even as you pushed at his shoulder. <br/><br/>“I’m kidding!” He laughed, “Don’t kick me out.” <br/><br/>You shook your head, settling back as well as you took a sip from your whiskey. You glanced over at him. <br/><br/>“What about you? Anyone since Katie?” <br/><br/>The laughter suddenly dropped from Javier’s face as he turned to look at you again. <br/><br/>“You know about that?” <br/><br/>You tipped your head toward him, arching a brow, “You kidding me? Sight’a you two made me wish I’d put money on it.” </p><p>“...No. There hasn’t been anyone.” <br/><br/>That was a little bit of a surprise. You drained your glass, setting it back down on the coffee table. Javier’s empty glass followed it a moment later. <br/><br/>“Didn’t mean anything,” You heard him mumble. <br/><br/>“I wasn’t judging, Jav.” <br/><br/>You glanced over at him to find him working his hand up under his collar again. You pushed a soft sigh out from your nose before you scooched back against the couch, spreading your legs. <br/><br/>“Sit down,” You pointed to the floor. He frowned. <br/><br/>“What are you gonna do?” He asked suspiciously. <br/><br/>“I’m gonna help you with your neck. Sit.” <br/><br/>You watched him hesitantly stand and shuffle closer before he lowered himself onto the floor in front of you, leaning back against the couch. <br/><br/>“I’m gonna touch your shoulders. Alright?” You asked. Javier nodded. You reached down, sliding your hands along his broad shoulders, carefully kneading from the outside and working inward. You could feel how tense he was, the way he was holding himself— almost as if he was holding his breath.<br/><br/>“Breathe,” You murmured, feeling Javier’s shoulder slouch a little bit. Your hands settled against his neck, carefully working your hands along either side. <br/><br/>“Tip your head forward.” <br/><br/>He did so a bit quickly, like a rag doll. You smiled a little, slipping one hand around to cup his forehead. <br/><br/>“Let go of your tension, it’s alright. I'm not gonna let your head just drop,” You promised as you worked your small circles along his nape. He hummed softly, and your smile widened as you felt him relaxing. He was beginning to slouch a little more; you could see him breathing more deeply. <br/><br/>“Good?” You asked. <br/><br/>“...Mhm.” <br/><br/>You nodded to yourself, curling forward and gently tipping Javier’s head back. He rested his head against your chest as you lifted your fingers to massage just beside his ears. You took in the sight of him this way— his closed eyes, slightly parted lips, the calmness that had washed over him. <br/><br/>“What’s this one do?” He mumbled. You smiled a little. <br/><br/>“I’ve seen how much you clench your jaw,” You teased softly, “This relaxes those muscles.” <br/><br/>You smoothed your fingers down along to the hinge of his jaw, repeating the small, concentrated circles there. When you finished, you let your forearms settle on Javier’s shoulders, hands dangling limply above from his chest. <br/><br/>“Better?” You asked, unable to keep the knowing tone from seeping into your voice. Javier didn’t grow grumpy about it, though; he just nodded a little bit and mumbled, “Better.” <br/><br/>His eyes blinked open, sluggish and slow— and <em>close</em>. With your head tipped forward and his leaned back against you, Javier was incredibly close. You found yourself acutely aware of where and how he was nestled back against you, spreading your thighs. <br/><br/>“Thanks, <em> abejita</em>,” He murmured. You nodded a little bit, careful not to lean away too fast and jostle him— careful not to lean into your sudden and overwhelming urge to dip in and brush a kiss to his forehead. <br/><br/>“Sure,” You answered. You leaned back a little, then, rubbing a hand over his shoulder again. <br/><br/>“You’ve got an early morning,” You reminded him softly, “You should get some sleep. There won’t be much time on the plane.” <br/><br/>Javier nodded, but it took him a moment to move. You were certain that you imagined his eyes darting to your lips before he pushed himself to sit up. And you were equally as certain that the prospect should not have made you lick your lips as soon as he’d sat up straight, your face out of his view. <br/><br/>“Be careful out there, huh?” You implored him softly as you leaned in your doorway. He turned back to you with a little smile. <br/><br/>“Always am, <em> abejita,</em>” He shot you a quick wink before turning and walking down the stairs. <br/><br/>“That wasn’t a blink just now, by the way,” he called over his shoulder. You rolled your eyes, smiling when he turned to give you one more wave before disappearing around the corner. You shut your door, locking it and scrubbing your hands over your face, which— was a <em> mistake.</em> Your hands smelled like his aftershave. You groaned softly, frustrated. <br/><br/>Maybe Ty could come over after whatever Toyle had needed him for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You did have a full-time fuckin’ job outside of whatever the hell Javier Peña got himself up to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y’all had a good week 💛🌻</p><p>Warnings: Cursing; mentions of sexual situations/ sexual innuendo; angst and fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You alright?”</p><p>You didn’t look down at Ty as he asked, just continued run your hand over his shoulder. You hadn’t slept very well. You’d spent most of the night thinking about Javier. The only time you’d managed to distract yourself from him was when you and Ty had been having sex. Once Ty had fallen asleep, your mind had drifted back to Javier, and had stayed with him.<br/><br/>“Sure.”</p><p>You knew how dangerous ops could be for agents on the field— how harrowing. You remembered your <em>first</em> experience, spotting Poison and La Quica only steps from your apartment building.<br/><br/>“Convincing,” Ty murmured against your shoulder. You smiled, glancing down at him.<br/><br/>“Sleep alright?”<br/><br/>“Sure,” He mimicked.<br/><br/>You rolled your eyes, turning to look up at the ceiling and pushing playfully at his forehead. </p><p>“My last morning in Bogotá...Are you going to be scandalized if we walk into the building together?” Ty teased. You turned your head on the pillow, blinking and smiling sleepily at him.<br/><br/>“Well, I don’t know...Are you going to try and hold my hand, walk me to my office and give me a kiss at the door?”<br/><br/>“Only if you ask me nicely.”<br/><br/>You laughed, watching him get out of bed.<br/><br/>“You gonna miss it?”<br/><br/>“What, Bogotá?” He asked, glancing back at you as he began to gather the articles of clothing that had wound up scattered around the room, “Yes and no.”<br/><br/>“Why no?”<br/><br/>“Because I miss my apartment... My bed... My <em>dog</em>.”<br/><br/>“And why yes?”<br/><br/>Ty smiled, climbing back onto bed and leaning over you.<br/><br/>“Because,” He murmured, brushing a kiss along the hollow of your throat, “I’ve enjoyed revisiting the <em>hot spots</em>.”<br/><br/>You snorted a laugh, swatting at his shoulder. He leaned up, pecking your lips.<br/><br/>“You seem happy, though,” He commented as he settled on the side of the bed. You raised a brow, propping yourself up on your elbows.<br/><br/>“Do I?” <br/><br/>“Happier than you seemed in D.C.,” He shrugged, “And I don’t know if that’s the job, or the city... Or who’s in it.”<br/><br/>You lowered your eyes to your sheets.<br/><br/>“I was happy here before he came back and I’d be happy here if he left here tomorrow,” You insisted. Ty was quiet for a moment, and you glanced up to find him watching you.<br/><br/>“...We’re friends, right?” He asked softly. You frowned, brow furrowing.<br/><br/>“Of course.”<br/><br/>He nodded, “Then don’t lie to me like that. <em>Or</em> yourself. We both know better, and it's insulting.” <br/><br/>He got up, leaving you stalk-still and stunned.<br/><br/>“I’m gonna shower,” He added over his shoulder, “Feel free to join.”</p><p>--</p><p>“We fuckin’ got him, boss,” You could hear the grin in Fiestl’s voice.<br/><br/>“Rodriguez?”<br/><br/>“In cuffs.”<br/><br/>You sank back in your chair for a half-second before you sat up ramrod straight again— “You’re okay?” You asked hurriedly.<br/><br/>“I’m fine—”<br/><br/>“Van Ness, and— Peña, is he—”<br/><br/>“We’re all fine.” </p><p>You sank back again, suddenly aware of your heart pounding out of your chest. It was stupid, really, that a half-second of unknowing could set your pulse racing.<br/><br/>“Good,” You said softly, “Great fuckin’ job, Chris, congratulations.”<br/><br/>“Peña’s on his way back to Bogotá now, but he asked if you could pull a file for him, uh— on Nicolas Rodriguez?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, I can do that. Hey— Get some rest.”<br/><br/>“Sure, boss,” Fiestl teased before hanging up. You sighed, setting the phone down.<br/><br/>Gilberto Rodriguez. Holy <em>shit</em>. </p><p>--<br/><br/>Stoddard had, presumably, nipped out to grab a bottle of the good stuff for when Peña got back to the office, so you had no one to explain yourself to when you reached the door to his darkened office. You flicked the light on, peering around. It was neater than you’d last seen it. But then, Peña’s desk had never been ridiculously messy back in the day. You shook your head, pushing the thought away and heading deeper inside to set the file down. As you did, you knocked over a near-empty glass of water.<br/><br/>“Fuck,” You muttered as the glass fell, spilling over the side of the desk and splattering water on some of Javier’s chair. You huffed, looking around. You didn’t see a box of tissues anywhere— maybe he had napkins in his drawer?<br/><br/>You rounded the desk, opening the top couple of drawers. Files, and more files were all you found in the top two. You huffed, shutting those before you opened the drawer underneath the first. Stapler, post-its, markers, pens… Something wiry?<br/><br/>Your brow furrowed as your fingers wrapped around something thin and green. You heard a rustling sound as you pulled it. As it came out of the drawer, inch by inch, it became more and more familiar to you— the soft, fake green leaves, and then the bright, golden-yellow silk petals. You felt the air knocked out of you as you crouched down behind the desk, staring down at the fake sunflower in your slightly trembling hands.<br/><br/>He kept it.<br/><br/>He <em>kept</em> it? </p><p>You smoothed your finger over one of the petals, heart pounding twice as hard as it had when Fiestl had called you. It looked like you could’ve dropped it on the man’s desk yesterday. Sure, a petal was a little wrinkled here and there, but—<br/><br/>“Boss?”<br/><br/>You lifted your head at the sound of Stoddard’s voice.<br/><br/>“Hey!” You greeted, hands clasped around the flower, careful not to stand and reveal it, “I was dropping off a file and spilled some water— Can’t find any fucking napkins or anything, can you uh—”<br/><br/>“On it.”<br/><br/>Stoddard ducked away again. You could see him rooting around for something on his own desk, and you knew you didn’t have long. You carefully tucked the sunflower back where you’d found it and slid the drawer shut before you straightened up, smoothing your hands over your pants. Stoddard was back in seconds, napkins in hands.<br/><br/>“You okay?” He frowned as you took a couple from him to clean Javier’s chair.<br/><br/>“Yes! Yeah, I was—” You cleared your throat, “I was worried I’d ruined something.” </p><p>-- </p><p>The sound of applause in the office heralded Javier’s arrival. You weren’t waiting to greet him with the others— Crosby had given you a laundry list of things to do in the hours that had followed your file drop-off in Javier’s office. You glanced up in time to see Javier lightly waving off Stoddard and the bottle of whiskey in the man’s hand, and you frowned.<br/><br/></p><p>What the hell— Aw well, you could ask about him about that later...<br/><br/>Among other things. </p><p>You’d thought he’d thrown it <em>out</em>. Hell, you’d only dropped it on his desk that day because you’d thought it would annoy him— and it had <em>appeared</em> to, too. Javier had given you such a glare, you could see it even now. And sure, thinking back to it, you hadn’t <em>actually</em> seen him throw it out, but you didn’t monitor his every move when you were in that office. You <em>did</em> have a full-time fuckin’ job outside of whatever the hell Javier Peña got himself up to. </p><p>To that end, though, why did it matter that he’d kept it? Maybe he’d forgotten, or—  Maybe his desk had gotten packed up after the Los Pepes incident and whatever had been shipped back with him had gotten shipped here.<br/><br/>But if that was the case, why didn’t he throw it out when he’d unpacked this time? For it to sit in a box for two years and then to wind up in his desk drawer, tucked carefully out of sight, petals soft and pristine—<br/><br/>It was something that you’d given him with flippancy that he seemed to have not only held on to, but hidden from you. He’d never waved it in your face, never mentioned that he had it. He hadn’t brought it up at the airport before you left for D.C., hadn’t breathed a word about the fabric leaves or wiry stalk or perennial petals. He’d just kept this secretive little spot of sun tucked away into the dark depths of his desk drawer.<br/><br/>What did it <em>matter</em>? </p><p>And why did that small, hopeful little something in you that had fractured so long ago feel like it had been set and braced?<br/><br/>It was just a fake flower. Just a stupid little thing. </p><p>You glanced up at the sight of someone walking past your office— it was Javier, now suited, looking… <em>Pissed</em>.<br/><br/>You sighed softly. You’d ask him about the sunflower and the dismissed drink later.<br/><br/><em>Much</em> later. </p><p>-- </p><p>By the time you realized how late it was, the office had nearly emptied. You leaned back from your work, groaning and scrubbing your hand over your face. You had some of the answers that Crosby wanted, you’d be able to get the rest done by noon tomorrow, long as you left and got some decent sleep. You packed up your bag and took up your jacket. As you left, you spotted the light on in Javier’s office. You could hear voices, too.<br/><br/>You took your time walking there, catching bits and pieces of the conversation, your ear catching on—<br/><br/>“<em>Pero ahora estás completamente solo.</em>”<br/><br/><em>But now you are completely alone. </em><br/><br/>You frowned, brow furrowing as you heard, “Take care,” Tacked on by that same voice. As you neared the office door, you saw Colonel Martinez leaving. You nodded to him, and he offered you one in return. You took a couple of steps closer to Javier’s door to find him sitting in one of the chairs facing his own desk. His head was bowed, hands clenched into fists. You could see his jaw was tight— <em>again</em>.<br/><br/>“...Javier?” You asked carefully, stepping inside and setting your bag and jacket down on the chair beside his, “What’s going on?”<br/><br/>“They forced Martinez out,” He gritted out thickly; you could hear the tremble in his voice, “They planted fake <em>fucking</em> evidence— <b><em>Fuck</em></b>!” The last curse was a yell; it startled you as Javier brought one of his fists down against his knee. He glanced up, seeming to sense your shock.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—” He shook his head, taking in a deep breath, “I just…” He tipped his head forward, into his hands. You reached out, gently taking hold of Javier’s wrists and pulling them away from his face.<br/><br/>“Hey,” You said softly, “Don’t do this to yourself.”<br/><br/>“This is my fault.”<br/><br/>“<em>You</em> didn’t plant that evidence.”<br/><br/>“I asked Martinez to come in on this op with us. Because of me, a good man’s career is ruined—”<br/><br/>Your heart broke as he peered up at you, eyes shining with tears under the florescent light.<br/><br/>“<em>Abejita</em>, I tried to do everything right.”<br/><br/>“You did,” You soothed softly, nodding as you rested your hand on his head, “Javi, you <em>did</em>.”<br/><br/>Javier squeezed his eyes shut, head falling forward to rest against your stomach. You glanced toward the door, hesitant for a moment, before you gently rubbed your other hand over Javier’s shoulder.<br/><br/>“Come on,” You murmured, “I’m taking you home. It’s been a long day, you need to rest.”<br/><br/>As you made to step back, one of Javier’s hands rested on the outside of your thighs, light and imploring. Your stomach flipped at the touch, the heat of his hands bleeding through your pant legs.<br/><br/>“Wait,” He mumbled, “Please, just… Don’t move yet.”<br/><br/>You took in a slow breath to steady yourself, combing your fingers through Javier’s hair.<br/><br/>“Okay,” You murmured. You felt Javier tip his head forward a little more as your hand worked down to the nape of his neck.<br/><br/>“...Come on,” You urged on after a few quiet minutes. Javier lifted his head slowly, pausing and tipping his head in a near-nuzzle, seemingly torn between leaning into your body and back against your hand. A single, frustrated tear had escaped, and his eyes were red-rimmed and tired.<br/><br/>“You can stay with me," You added, tipping your head to the side. Javier rested his chin on your stomach as you gently disrupted the tear-track. Then he nodded a little, sighing through his nose. You took a step back, reaching down and taking hold of one of Javier's hands in your own, urging him out of his seat.<br/><br/>"Get your jacket," You nodded to it, "Let's go home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After you and Javier had returned to your apartment, the two of you had wound up on your couch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y’all had a good week 💛🌻</p><p>Warnings: Cursing; mentions of canon-typical violence; some angst, fluff; oof, y’all. This is.... A Long One.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey.”<br/><br/>“...I fell asleep, huh.”<br/><br/>“Yes,” You chuckled softly, rubbing Javier’s shoulder gently, “You did.”<br/><br/>After you and Javier had returned to your apartment, the two of you had wound up on your couch. Neither of you had spoken much; Javier didn’t seem like he <em> could. </em> You’d stepped away to take a call, and when you’d come back, you'd found that Javier had fallen asleep. You hadn’t had the heart to wake him, so you’d covered him in a blanket and let him stay. You’d gotten up a little earlier the following morning to make sure Javier got up to get ready for work that morning, and Javier had been curled up under your blanket still, his face buried in one of your throw pillows.<br/><br/>Javier blinked sleepily, taking a deep breath before he rolled onto his back. You watched as he tried to stifle a yawn, bracing his wrist over his mouth.<br/><br/>“Coffee?” You offered, straightening up. Javier grunted, and you nodded, giving him one more glance before you headed into the kitchen. He’d looked so sleep-ruffled— it was all you could do to keep from fluffing his already mussed hair. You poured two mugs of coffee, fixing Javier’s first before fixing yours. You leaned back against the counter, taking a sip from your coffee. You waited patiently as you heard Javier moving around your apartment, his footsteps trailing first to the bathroom, and then to the counter beside you. <br/><br/>“That mine?” His voice was still thick with sleep.<br/><br/>“It’s not my backup.”<br/><br/>You glanced up after a few moments. Javier had smoothed back some of his hair in the bathroom. His jacket and tie had come off before he’d fallen asleep, and they had stayed off as he'd come to join you.<br/><br/>“Sleep alright? I know it’s not the most comfortable couch in the world, but you seemed kinda...Exhausted,” You offered gently.<br/><br/>Javier nodded.<br/><br/>“‘M fine,” He mumbled. You were quiet for a moment, fighting the urge to call him out on it. He’d had a long couple of days— between the arrest, and Martinez’s dismissal. You lowered your eyes, nodding a little.<br/><br/>“...Thank you for letting that one go,” Javier muttered before taking a sip of his coffee. You smiled.<br/><br/>“You’re welcome,” You chuckled.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry.”<br/><br/>“For what? Crashing on my couch? It’s not like <em> I </em> was planning on sleeping there.”<br/><br/>“Still—”<br/><br/>“Javier, seriously,” You insisted, looking up at him, “You needed to sleep, you slept. If I didn’t want you here, I would’ve woken you up.”<br/><br/>Javier hesitated before he nodded a little, looking down into his mug.<br/><br/>“...You hungry?” You offered.<br/><br/>“A little,” He admitted. And you were going to ask him what he wanted for breakfast, but—<br/><br/>“Wanna come down to mine, for once?” </p><p>You blinked in surprise at the offer.<br/><br/>“Javier Peña, are you going to <em> cook </em> for me?”<br/><br/>“Is that so unbelievable?”<br/><br/>“I’m still trying to wrap my mind around the idea of you cooking... <em> any</em>thing.”<br/><br/>“If you keep sassing me, we’re either going to be late for work or not have time for breakfast.”<br/><br/>-- </p><p>“...So you’re really settling in here, huh,” You teased, watching Javier shift a couple of boxes away from the stack of them against the far wall of his living room.<br/><br/>“I’ve been busy,” He grumbled.<br/><br/>“Gee, with what,” You leaned against the wall, looking around, “What are you looking for, anyway?”<br/><br/>“Another plate—”<br/><br/>“Oh my <em> god</em>.”<br/><br/>“Can you stir the potatoes?” Javier added.<br/><br/>“Uh-huh,” You straightened up, heading into the kitchen. The food had been set to low when Javier had left the kitchen and you’d followed him out. Javier’s kitchen had struck you as a little bare-bones, but it was nothing compared to the wall of boxes lining the far wall of his living room. You pushed the potatoes around in the pan a little, careful to make sure none of the pieces or spices were catching. You glanced around his kitchen while you were alone. He’d brought your mug down with him, still sipping the coffee you’d made as he’d left.<br/><br/>You glanced around at the dish drainer, at Javier’s (apparent) one other plate and set of utensils. You heard a quiet little, “<em>A-ha!</em>” From inside the living room, and you grinned, rolling your eyes. You glanced up as Javier came in with a plate and another set of utensils.<br/><br/>“I could’ve brought a set down, you know.”<br/><br/>“I knew I had them in there...Somewhere,” Javier muttered as he walked to the sink to wash them. You stepped back from the stove when Javier sidled up beside you, taking over the work. You leaned back against the counter, resuming your quiet observation of Javier’s kitchen. Your eyes caught on something on a bright yellow spot on the fridge. Your eyes narrowed slightly at it, and you leaned a little closer, eyeing it carefully.<br/><br/>“...Javier?”<br/><br/>“Mm.”<br/><br/>“...What is that?”<br/><br/>He glanced back, following where you were pointing. He stilled at the sight of the circular bee magnet, and you watched him blink at it, as if he was seeing it for the first time.<br/><br/>“Uh…” He turned back to his food, clearing his throat, “Connie.”<br/><br/>“That’s Connie?”<br/><br/>“Connie <em> bought </em> it,” He clarified, “From—”<br/><br/>“The Botanical Gardens,” You realized, brows raising. You hesitated before you lowered your eyes to the floor, “Glad she got to go, at least.”<br/><br/>Javier grunted in turn.<br/><br/>You were quiet for a few moments, considering. How was it a <em> bee </em> <em> magnet</em> had gotten unpacked when most of the rest of Javier’s apartment hadn’t?<br/><br/>“You spoken to her lately?” Javier spoke up.<br/><br/>“Yeah,” You nodded, “Couple of weeks ago, actually. You spoken to Steve?” </p><p>-- </p><p>“Twice in one day,” Javier smiled as he leaned in his doorway, “I think this is more than you ever came to my apartment before.”<br/><br/>“You keep a <em> solid </em> count on that last time?” You asked sarcastically. Javier’s brows rose and you winced, eyes closing for a moment.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry,” You said softly, shaking your head, “It’s been a— A <em> really </em> long day. Stoddard said you have a file that I went crazy looking for, on, uh— Maria Salazar?”<br/><br/>Javier took a step back, nodding you inside. You figured that he would leave you in the front hall, but his hand settled between your shoulder blades, gently steering you into his living room.<br/><br/>“Hang on, I’ll find it— You want a drink? You look like you need it.”<br/><br/>You knew that you shouldn’t have one. You needed the file, you needed to get some sleep. You hesitated before you nodded, “Sure.” You crossed over to the window, peering outside. You could hear Javier shifting things around (more boxes, you assumed), before you heard, “Here.”<br/><br/>You turned to see Javier holding the file out.<br/><br/>“ <em> Thank </em> you—”<br/><br/>“Whiskey?”<br/><br/>“Uh… Yeah, if you’re—”<br/><br/>“Yeah,” He nodded, stepping around you. You flipped the file open, reading through it. You frowned, reaching into your bag and fishing out your notebook, setting it atop the folder and flipping it open to cross-reference a note from earlier.<br/><br/>“... <em> Abejita</em>.”<br/><br/>“Mm?”<br/><br/>“You know you can sit down, right?”<br/><br/>You glanced up to find Javier watching you amusedly, a glass of whiskey in each hand. You felt a swoop of embarrassment slip through you as you smiled a little.<br/><br/>“News to me,” You teased, shrugging your bag off and walking around to Javier’s couch. He sat down beside you, holding a glass out to you.<br/><br/>“Thanks,” You muttered, taking the glass and taking a long swig. You set it down on the coffee table, settling back on Javier’s couch and going over the file, still.<br/><br/>“What happened today?” He asked carefully.<br/><br/>“Oh… Lot of things. Crosby’s on the warpath,” You muttered. You rubbed a hand over your forehead, blinking tiredly.<br/><br/>“...Can this wait until tomorrow?... <em> Abejita.</em>”<br/><br/>“...Hm?” You hummed, turning your head toward Javier a bit without looking away from the file. You glanced up, doing a double-take when you saw Javier’s head drifting into your field of vision.<br/><br/>“What?”<br/><br/>“Relax for a minute.”<br/><br/>“I’m relaxed.”<br/><br/>Javier was quiet for a moment before he reached up, resting his hand on the back of your neck. Your stomach flipped at the contact.<br/><br/>“What are you doing?” You asked in as steady a voice as possible.<br/><br/>“Alright, it’s not going to be as good as the thing you did, but I can try, right?”<br/><br/>Your lips quirked into a small smile.<br/><br/>“You cook, you <em> attempt </em> neck massages… I am learning a <em> lot </em> about you today,” You teased.<br/><br/>“Hush,” Javier grumbled. You bit your lip, fighting back a smile as you turned back down to the file. You tried to focus, you really did, but the warmth and weight of Javier’s hand on your neck was calming and distracting. His thumb swept along the nape of your neck, and you let out a contented little hum. There was a pause before Javier's thumb retraced the same path. You felt your blinks growing slower, and you nudged Javier’s leg with your own.<br/><br/>“Careful,” You muttered, “I’m gonna fall asleep here.”<br/><br/>“We’ll be even on the couch front, then.”<br/><br/>“You just want your file back,” You argued, fighting back a yawn.<br/><br/>“<em>Abejita</em>.”<br/><br/>“What?”<br/><br/>“Just… Close your eyes, I will wake you up in five minutes.”<br/><br/>“Three minutes.”<br/><br/>“This is not a negotiation.”<br/><br/>“...Five minutes. Promise?”<br/><br/>“Promise,” Javier agreed, dragging the folder and notebook off of your lap. You slouched back against the cushion and, on a whim, leaned into Javier’s side. You panicked as you felt him tense for a second, and were about to sit up and apologize, but his arm curled warmly around your shoulders. You heard him turn a page in your notebook.<br/><br/>“You’re just using this time to snoop through my notes,” You mumbled.<br/><br/>“Am not,” Javier murmured; you felt his cheek brush your head, and your heart jumped into your throat, “And the five minutes doesn’t start until you stop talking.”<br/><br/>“Since when do naps have rules?” You mumbled.<br/><br/>“Still have not started the clock.”<br/><br/>You huffed, but went quiet. Javier’s thumb drifted over your shoulder in soft, slow strokes. This really <em> was </em> a bad idea— you were liable to fall asleep on the man.<br/><br/>Or you would’ve if your phone hadn’t started to ring. You took in a sharp breath at the sound, pushing yourself to sit up and opening your tired eyes. You pushed yourself off of the couch, out from under Javier’s arm, and immediately felt chilly. You crouched beside your bag, fishing through it for your sat phone. When you found it, you cleared your throat before flipping it open.<br/><br/>“Hello?... Yes, Ambassador,” You greeted, straightening up. You listened, nodding, stomach twisting as he relayed his orders.<br/><br/>“Yes…” You nodded, folding your arm over your stomach, “Yes, of course, I will— I will head out there first thing in the morning… Of course… Yessir.”<br/><br/>You pulled your phone away from your ear, flipping it shut and scrubbing your hand over your eyes.<br/><br/>“How many minutes did I squeeze in?” You asked.<br/><br/>“Where are you heading to first thing?” Javier asked in turn, rather than answering you. You swallowed thickly before answering,<br/><br/>“Cali. Crosby wants to make sure Fiestl and Van Ness are handling their intel, everything, carefully— airtight. You know how quickly leads and agents can drop off the face of the Earth down there.”<br/><br/>Javier didn’t answer for a long moment, and you turned to find him staring down at the file, his jaw clenched.<br/><br/>“... I should get outta your hair,” You added, clearing your throat and reaching down to pick up your bag. You walked closer to Javier, holding your hand out.<br/><br/>“Can I have my notebook back?”<br/><br/>He nodded a little, shutting it and holding it out to you.<br/><br/>“Thanks,” You mumbled, “And, uh— Sorry for barging in out of the blue, um—”<br/><br/>“You still have your gun?”<br/><br/>Your brow furrowed as Javier peered up at you from under his lashes.<br/><br/>“...What kind of a question is that—?”<br/><br/>“A serious one.”<br/><br/>“Javier, come on,” You said firmly, “Look at what we do, of course I still have my gun. Actually I have a <em> nicer </em> one than I used to—”<br/><br/>“Call me when you get there—”<br/><br/>“Javi—”<br/><br/>“And when you leave—”<br/><br/>“Okay,” You held your hand up to stop him, “What is happening, Peña?”<br/><br/>“I ask Fiestl and Van Ness to check-in, too,” Javier grumbled. You were quiet for a moment before you nodded.<br/><br/>“I’ll call you when I get there, alright?” You agreed, turning to leave. You heard Javier get up behind you, his footfalls following you steadily to the door.<br/><br/>“Be careful,” He muttered as you opened the door.<br/><br/>“I’m just going up some stairs, Peña. Nothing to worry about,” You teased, turning back to him and giving him a wink.<br/><br/>“That was a wink, by the way,” You called over your shoulder. You heard Javier huff softly behind you.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>You called Javier when you landed.<br/><br/>You called him when you reached the house that Fiestl and Van Ness were staying in.<br/><br/>The call after the shoot-out at the Libre Club?<br/><br/>… Well, you let Van Ness handle that one.<br/><br/>He had passed the phone over to you with a grimace twisting his face. You pushed a small sigh through your nose, taking hold of the phone.<br/><br/>“So if you’re planning on returning my mug, you’re going to have to wait a day or two—”<br/><br/>“Are you alright?” Javier’s question came quick and harsh over the other end of the phone.<br/><br/>“I’m fine, we’re all fine. And I was right next to Dan when he was talking to you, so I know that he already told you this.”<br/><br/>You glanced at Dan and turned your mouth from the phone, murmuring, “Can you give me a minute?”<br/><br/>Dan nodded, ducking his head and leaving the living room. You waited until he was out of earshot before you leaned back against the arm of the couch and turned back to the phone.<br/><br/>“What’s the plan?” You asked Javier softly. You heard him sigh; you could practically picture him scrubbing his hand across his forehead.<br/><br/>“I’ve got a meeting with Botero and Crosby in the morning to discuss an operation down in Cali tomorrow.”<br/><br/>“Okay. Do you need anything from me?”<br/><br/>"I need you to be careful.”<br/><br/>“I <em> am </em> being careful. And that is a very interesting request coming from a man that apparently jumped from a balcony in pursuit of his target this morning.”<br/><br/>“I did what I had to.”<br/><br/>“And how was that any different from what I did?”<br/><br/>“<em>Abejita </em> —”<br/><br/>“No, answer that, tell me how what I did was any different.”<br/><br/>Javier didn’t say anything for a long moment, and you realized how harshly you’d spoken, how hard your heart was pounding in your chest.<br/><br/>“...This isn’t your job,” Javier mumbled.<br/><br/>“Don’t,” You retorted, “Do <em> not </em> give me that ‘you work in the office’ shit again.”<br/><br/>“—I know you can handle yourself,” Javier interrupted, “But I can’t—… <em> Abejita</em>, if anything were to happen to you, I couldn’t…” He trailed off, and you lowered your head to your hand, scrubbing your hand over your eyes. You couldn’t be certain what Javier <em>wasn’t</em> saying to you, you could only hope.<br/><br/>“Nothing is going to happen to me,” You murmured, “And you’ll see that when you get here. Alright?” </p><p>“...Should I bring your mug along?” Javier asked after a moment.<br/><br/>You smiled, looking up at the ceiling and relaxing a little.<br/><br/>“If you think it’ll survive the journey, then yes. Absolutely.” </p><p>--</p><p>“Where is she?” You heard Javier before you saw him. Footsteps thudded up the steps moments later, splitting your attention from your call with Crosby.<br/><br/>“Yes, Ambassador… Of course…”<br/><br/>You glanced over as Javier stepped into the doorway of your temporary bedroom and held your finger up to still him. He went stiff, brow furrowing.<br/><br/>“I understand… I will keep an eye out… Yes, Ambassador, I believe Agent Peña is set to arrive soon… Of course, I’ll ask him to call you when he arrives… Yes… Thank you. Yessir.”<br/><br/>You hung up, sighing and tossing the phone onto your bed. Javier crossed the room, then, drawing you against his chest without a moment’s hesitation. You were briefly stunned, but melted against him, slipping your arms under his and pressing your face against his neck. </p><p>“Did you bring my mug?” You mumbled. You felt Javier huff out a soft laugh.</p><p>“Wouldn’t fit in my briefcase.” </p><p>You smiled, lowering your forehead to his shoulder and sliding your hands down, over his chest and the fabric of his leather jacket. </p><p>“It’s been a while since I’ve seen this,” You murmured. </p><p>“Has it?” </p><p>You nodded. </p><p>“The airport,” You reminded him. You felt his grip tighten on you, as if you would turn to board a plane for D.C. that moment. </p><p>“Guess it has been a while,” He agreed, turning his head and brushing his lips across your forehead. He sighed softly, thumb drifting over your side. <br/><br/>“...You’re in a mood,” You tried to tease.</p><p>“You scared me, <em>abejita</em>."</p><p>“You used to scare me all the time,” You tipped your head up to look at him, “Maybe one of these days we’ll even out, hm?” </p><p>“God forbid,” He mumbled, glancing down at you. You were quiet for a moment before you lowered your eyes back to his jacket. Maybe this was the wrong time, but…</p><p>“Javier?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“This is going to sound weird, but… Your desk. When you… When you left Bogotá, did all of your stuff just stay packed up here?” </p><p>You glanced up to see Javier frowning a little, a confused wrinkle in his brow. </p><p>“N-No? No, that all got shipped back to Loredo. I sorted through most of it before I brought it back, but uh-- one or two boxes did kinda just get sent there and sent back without my touching them? Wh--”</p><p>“Just-- Did you unpack your own boxes for your desk?”</p><p>“Of course I unpacked my own things-- <em> Abejita</em>, what’s this got to do with anything?” </p><p>You were quiet for a moment, looking down at the steady rise and fall of his chest, your mind and pulse racing. He knew. He <em> knew-- </em> </p><p>“<em>Abejita-- </em>” </p><p>“You kept it,” You said quietly before lifting your eyes to Javier’s. His brow unfurrowed, and you saw a split-second of panic cross his face. You didn’t know why he had-- but you knew that since your return to Bogotá, things between the two of you had been so different. You tightened your grip on his jacket and leaned up, hesitantly nudging your nose against his as you repeated, “You <em> kept </em> it.” </p><p>Your breath hitched as Javier’s hand slipped a little further down your back, drawing you flush to his chest. You licked your lips as you saw eyes darting to them. </p><p>It was more of a bumping of noses than a kiss at first-- The both of you moved too fast, with little care for your direction. You reached up, curling your fingers around Javier’s jaw as he tipped his head toward you, more careful as he chased your kiss a second time. Your eyes fluttered closed as his lips slipped tenderly across yours. You’d imagined the feeling, the warmth-- You’d dreamt of a slick and hurried touch. But things between the two of you were sweet, and slow. He was touching you like you were a delicate, soft thing; his kisses were achingly plush and shameless. </p><p>You sighed softly as you sucked Javier’s full lower lip between yours. Javier hummed in turn, lifting a hand to the back of your neck and smoothing his thumb along your nape as he had in his apartment not too long ago. You were unable to help a soft whimper as Javier broke your kiss, resting his forehead against yours. You felt warm and heady and safe, cuddled against Javier’s chest. You couldn’t bring yourself to care that Fiestl and Van Ness were downstairs; you couldn’t bare to think about the mission being undertaken to go after Miguel Rodriguez in a few hours. </p><p>You just reveled in Javier’s tender nuzzling; the feeling of his hair underneath one hand and his jacket under the other; the scent of cologne, cigarettes, and leather that had swirled your dreams in the time you’d spent apart. Javier brushed his lips across yours in tender, unhurried little half-kisses. </p><p>“<em>Abejita</em>,” He sighed softly. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“...You know you’ve got room on your desk for sunflowers?” He murmured. A grin split across your face as you wound your fingers through his hair, drawing him in for another kiss. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Feels like the old days— One step forward, three steps back.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y’all had a good week 💛🌻</p><p>Warnings: Cursing; angst; fluff...Flirting and smooches</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sure you don’t wanna come along?” Javier teased softly. You could feel him watching you grab the few things you’d laid out on the dresser of the guest bedroom you’d been staying in while in Cali, “I’ve been reliably informed that you’re pretty good with a gun.” </p><p>“Oh, I am an <em>excellent</em> shot… But considering how worked up you got over the <em>phone</em>, I don’t think you need the distraction,” You teased. Javier was quiet for a moment before you felt his hands settle on your hips. You smiled as he tugged you back toward him, and you went without a word, settling back into his lap. His arms curled around you as he nuzzled against the back of your neck. You sighed, resting your hands on his arms. <br/><br/>The two of you had hardly spoken the night before. Javier had gone over intel and the plan with Fiestl and Van Ness. He’d stopped in to your room say goodnight, and had slept in a separate room when you’d asked (he’d pouted a little, but he’d understood; you hadn’t mentioned that little crush that Chris had on you, but you’d been pointed about the fact that they were both in the house with you). <br/><br/>“Be careful, huh?” You urged softly, glancing back toward him. <br/><br/>“Worried about me, <em>abejita</em>?” He murmured, lips brushing your nape. <br/><br/>“Don’t ask stupid questions, Peña. You know I don’t have the patience.” <br/><br/>You shifted in his lap, twisting in his arms to get a better look at him. <br/><br/>“I’ve gotta go. I’ve got a meeting with Crosby at one.” <br/><br/>Javier nodded a little bit, head tipping forward to rest against your shoulder. You smiled a little bit, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. <br/><br/>“Let me know when you get back to Bogotà,” You added softly. <br/><br/>“Yes, ma’am,” Javier mumbled. <br/><br/>You smiled, reaching down and tipping his chin up. Javier surged up for a kiss, and you grinned, chuckling as you looped your arms around his shoulders. Javier’s lips slid along yours softly as he leaned away. <br/><br/>“...Javi?” <br/><br/>“Mm.” <br/><br/>“You’ve gotta let go for me to be able to get up.” <br/><br/>-- </p><p>“Where are you?” <br/><br/>“What do you mean, where am I? You called me on my office phone and you’re talking to me right now,” You retorted, tucking the phone between your shoulder and your ear,  “Though, speaking of whereabouts, I told you to call me when you got back to Bogotá, right?"<br/><br/>"Right—" <br/><br/>"So please explain why I saw Chris and Dan before I heard from you.”<br/><br/>Javier sighed on the other end of the phone. <br/><br/>“These last couple’a days have been a fucking nightmare,” He grumbled. <br/><br/>“Well where are <em>you</em>?” You retorted. <br/><br/>“... You’re not going to like the answer.” <br/><br/>“Thank you for the warning.” <br/><br/>“I’m going after Jurado’s wife. That’s the only way we’re going to Jurado to decode that ledger, and that’s if we can get her there in one piece.” <br/><br/>“Alright, and where’s she?” <br/><br/>“FARC has her.” <br/><br/>You froze, eyes lifting away from the file you’d been looking over. <br/><br/>“...Javier.” <br/><br/>“I know.” <br/><br/>“What the <em>fuck</em> do you think you’re <em>doing</em>—” <br/><br/>“<em>Abejita</em>,” He snapped, “This is the only way we’re going to get the godfathers on paper and keep them in jail—” <br/><br/>“Fucking hell, are you— Jesus, Javier,” You dropped the file onto your desk and sighed heavily, tipping your head forward into your head. You’d been nowhere near him when everything had gone down with Los Pepes— and thank <em>fuck</em>, because you could only imagine that you’d feel then what you felt now: wanting to grab him by the shoulders and try and shake some sense into him. It was odd to think that just a few days ago, Javier had been the panicked one on the other end of the phone. </p><p>“You better be so fucking careful—” You gritted out.<br/><br/>“I will be—” <br/><br/>“Because if you do not come back in one piece— Peña, I swear to God.” <br/><br/>“I <em>will</em> be.” <br/><br/>You nodded, though Javier couldn’t see you. <br/><br/>“Please,” You pleaded in a whisper. <br/><br/>“I promise, <em>abejita</em>.” <br/><br/>“...Alright.” <br/><br/>“I’ll see you when I get back.” </p><p>-- </p><p>“We fucking lost him.” <br/><br/>It took you a moment. You’d been at the office late, hoping to see Javier come in, or to hear something, but nothing had come down the wire. You’d been awoken by the sound of a pounding knock on your door.<br/><br/>“...Jurado?” You asked.<br/><br/>“Cali cartel took him out.” <br/><br/>“But he was in custody—” <br/><br/>“They got to him.” <br/><br/>You stepped back, waving Javier inside. He looked more tired than you’d seen him in some time. You shut the door behind him before you turned, drawing him into your arms. He buried his face in your neck and you rested your cheek against his forehead. <br/><br/>“I’m so sorry,” You said softly, “Are you alright?” <br/><br/>Javier didn’t answer right away— he just took in a long, deep breath before letting it out slowly. <br/><br/>“Feels like the old days— One step forward, three steps back. I’m just so... I’m so tired, <em>abejita</em>,” he mumbled. You nodded a little, rubbing your hand between his shoulder blades. You remembered those dragging days and the long nights in the old office; your frantic playing catch-up with work as Javier and Steve chased down what leads they had. Things were more urgent now; there was a deadline on the deal with the godfathers, though that deal was on a shakier footing with one of them behind bars. <br/><br/>“Why don’t you go lay down, huh?” You murmured. <br/><br/>“Couch?” <br/><br/>“Bed. You look like you haven’t slept in days.” <br/><br/>“Come with me?” The plea was muffled against your shoulder. <br/><br/>“I said that you needed to <em>sleep</em>, Javier.” <br/><br/>“I know. S’all I wanna do right now,” He reassured, hands smoothing over your back, “But I don’t wanna let go.” <br/><br/>-- <br/><br/>“...Stop moving,” You scolded softly for what felt like the tenth time. The two of you had settled in your bed. Javier had stripped out of his shirt and pants; in an attempt to keep things single-minded, you’d stayed in your pajamas. <br/><br/>“I want a cigarette,” Javier mumbled. <br/><br/>“You’re <em>not</em> smoking in my bed, I already told you that.” <br/><br/>Javier huffed, head lolling to the side to look at you. You half expected him to get up, reach for his pants and head back down to his place. You peeked your eyes open at him, raising a brow. <br/><br/>“What?” <br/><br/>Javier watched you for a moment before he reached out, resting his hand on your hip and settling you onto your back. You raised a brow as Javier settled over you. <br/><br/>“<em>Javi</em>—” You started to warn.<br/><br/>“Ssh,” He mumbled, settling down atop you. He rested his head on your chest, closing his eyes. You smiled a little and reached down, combing your fingers through his hair. He rumbled happily, nuzzling into the downy fabric of your shirt. You closed your eyes as you settled your hand on the nape of his neck, gently massaging the way that you knew he liked. <br/><br/>“...You scared the shit out of me,” You said gently, “That’s really not gonna even us out. You know that, right?” <br/><br/>“I know,” The words were huffed against your sternum, warm and irate. <br/><br/>Javier lifted his head, resting his chin on your stomach and peering up at you. You slipped your fingers around to smooth over Javier’s cheek. <br/><br/>“Working with Berna… Doing what I did... “ His eyes slid shut, then squeezed a little. You just waited as Javier finally mumbled, <br/><br/>“I am not a good man, <em>abejita</em>.” <br/><br/>“You try to be, Javi. That’s more than a lot of people can say.” <br/><br/>Javier sighed heavily, tipping his head forward and cuddling closer to you. You drew your knees up, cradling him between your legs. <br/><br/>“Try to rest,” You urged softly, “Please? For me?” <br/><br/>Javier rested his head down, his ear just beside your heart; you wondered if he could hear the little tick up it seemed to make as he settled in and mumbled, “For you.”<br/><br/>-- <br/><br/>“How long’ve you been up?” <br/><br/>“Not long. Figured you’d be hungry; it’s been a long few days.” <br/><br/>“Am hungry,” Javier confirmed in a mumble. You smiled as Javier’s arms slipped around your waist. He cuddled up against you, resting his chin on your shoulder. <br/><br/>“You sleep alright?” You asked, turning back to the stove. <br/><br/>“Mm.” <br/><br/>“Was that yes or no?” <br/><br/>“...Mm.” <br/><br/>You rolled your eyes a little bit, smiling as Javier began to sway the two of you back and forth a little. <br/><br/>“Are you still sleepy?” <br/><br/>“Little bit,” He admitted. <br/><br/>“When do you have to go back into the office?” <br/><br/>Javier sighed heavily, “I don’t wanna think about it, <em>abejita</em>.” <br/><br/>“Well, what <em>do</em> you want to think about?” You asked, glancing back at Javier as he reached out, taking hold of your mug of coffee and taking a sip. You smiled when you found that he had only pulled on his pants, forgoing his shirt entirely. He grunted. <br/><br/>“Why you make your coffee the way that you do,” He mumbled, setting the mug back down. <br/><br/>“Next question.” <br/><br/>Javier chuckled softly, tucking his fingers under your chin and turning your head to face him. <br/><br/>“How you found that sunflower, then.” <br/><br/>You dipped your head, feeling caught out. <br/><br/>“I was dropping off the Rodriguez file, knocked some water over—” <br/><br/>“If I had a nickel—” <br/><br/>“Shut <em>up</em>! I was looking for a fricking napkin and I—… I found it.” <br/><br/>“... Was it weird?” <br/><br/>“Not weird, Javi,” You reassured softly, leaning back against him, “Sweet.” <br/><br/>Javier nuzzled against your temple. <br/><br/>“I’ll give you spicy next,” He murmured, giving your hips a squeeze. You grinned. <br/><br/>“Don’t bite off more than you can chew, Peña.” <br/><br/>“You don’t think I can deliver?” <br/><br/>“I didn’t say that.” <br/><br/>“Implied it. Maybe I should call Ty for some tips.” <br/><br/>You scoffed out a laugh, glancing down at Javier. <br/><br/>“Well then maybe I should call Luciana. Or Antonella— Or maybe I’ll just start with Katie, since she’s within walking distance of my desk.” <br/><br/>Javier was quiet for a moment, blinking owlishly at you before he muttered, “Point taken.” <br/><br/>“Mhm,” You hummed, turning back to the food, “Luciana was right, though. You are an incredible kisser.” <br/><br/>“She said that?” <br/><br/>“Oh, she said a lot. She also grossly underestimated how much Spanish I spoke.” <br/><br/>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Javier groaned, burying his face into your shoulder. <br/><br/>“Get some plates down, please.” <br/><br/>“Kiss first.” <br/><br/>You fought the urge to grin as you turned your head, looking at Javier from under your lashes. He dipped his head, pressing a kiss to your lips. You hummed softly as Javier raised a hand, sliding it along your cheek and guiding your head back against his shoulder. You felt his fingers skim along the hem of your shirt and you chuckled against his lips. <br/><br/>“Alright— alright alright <em>alright</em>,” You muttered, tipping your head away from Javier, “I’m trying to cook, here— <em>Javi</em>!” You laughed as he trailed kisses along your neck, “Plates, please! You can give me something spicy later.” <br/><br/>Javier went still behind you before he patted your hip and mumbled, “Looking forward to it.” <br/><br/>“To breakfast?” <br/><br/>“Not what I meant and you know it.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When you opened your front door, you found Javier there, holding out...Files.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope y’all had a good week 💛🌻</p><p>Warnings: Cursing; angst; fluff...The usual, y’all know me by now, I mean, c’mon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You’d always known that your post in Bogotá wouldn’t last forever. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You just hadn’t thought it would end like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re taking him today.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re taking Miguel Rodriguez today.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You looked up from the file in your hands as Javier slid the door to your office shut, and your brow furrowed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Crosby’s making me turn this op over to Colombian authorities by 5, it’s now or never.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Your stomach turned as you took this in. You knew that Javier had been distressed over the loss of Jurado at the eleventh hour; you knew that Crosby had been furious with the operation’s progression, and you were sure that the Colombian government was looking at the recent developments with equal displeasure, if not more.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you going back to Cali?” You asked, careful to keep your voice level; Javier had a job to do, you had to keep a calm head. He didn’t need your worry on top of his own. Javier gave a small shake of his head, resting his hands against the back of one of the chairs in front of your desk.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fiestl and Van Ness are on their away, along with Serrano. I’m coordinating from here.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The CI?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re working on it.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This was going to be a mess— and a long day. You gave a short nod. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you need anything—” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know,” Javier murmured, lips lifting in a small smile before it dropped away again. He patted the chair lightly, straightening. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m— I’m gonna go get something to eat before shit hits the fan. You need anything?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, thanks,” You shook your head. Javier shot you a quick wink before leaving the office. You watched him go before you turned back to your work, desperately trying to refocus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How long have you been in here?” You sighed softly, leaning in Javier’s doorway. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dunno,” He muttered as exhaled smoke. You wrinkled your nose a little bit, turning to look around. The office </span>
  <em>
    <span>reeked</span>
  </em>
  <span> of cigarettes; you wouldn’t be surprised if the man had gone through an entire pack that day, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stressed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you weren’t going to begrudge him that, especially today. You just...Wished that the office had windows. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Have you eaten since this morning?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not hungry,” The words bobbed the cigarette between his lips. You didn’t call bullshit, or roll your eyes, just shut his door before you walked a little deeper into the office and looked around. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Any word from Chris or Dan?” You turned to look back at Javier as you asked, and found him staring down at the carpet. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...Not yet.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was too long of a pause in that answer; Javier had heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You hesitated before you nodded, turning back to his desk and absently straightening the disordered stacks of files. Now was not the time to pick fights. You sat down in his desk chair, waiting quietly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s got you in here?” Javier asked. You shrugged a little. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Didn’t want you to be alone.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Javier’s eyes drifted to yours, his head tipping to the side like a confused pup. You frowned a little, eyes dropping to the desk. It felt like Javier had wall up, one that hadn’t been there in your apartment— you weren’t sure if it was the stress, or something that he hadn’t told you. You glanced at the phone as it rang. You didn’t reach for it, just watched Javier lift his head and sluggishly push away from his shelf. He steeled himself before answering. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“General…” He greeted. You watched, quiet, as Javier took in news from the other side. His closed, his head tipped forward, and he swallowed thickly before taking a deep breath. Your brows raised as he steadied himself, his eyes searching the office as he asked, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And Salcedo?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You waited with bated breath as Javier nodded, thanked Serrano, and hung up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...Fuckin’ got him,” He mumbled. You puffed out of a soft breath, relief flooding you. You didn’t bother to hide your smile, just tipped your head back against the chair and closed your eyes for a moment. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Congratulations, Javi,” You murmured. You opened your eyes to find him nodding a little, looking down at the phone still. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve gotta— Crosby, and—” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Course,” You nodded as you stood. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You should get some rest,” You counseled lightly, walking around the desk, and patting Javier’s shoulder, “Please don’t stay here all night.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before you could drift out of reach, Javier lightly caught hold of your wrist. He turned his head, brushing a kiss to your palm. Your stomach fluttered, and you brushed your thumb over his lips, puckering your own in an air kiss. He mirrored it before letting go of you. You left the office, shutting Javier’s door behind yourself. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You glanced at Miguel Rodriguez’s picture on the board on your way out and shook your head a little bit. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuckin’ got him.<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>You were so distracted that you didn’t notice Carolina Alvarez passing you on her way to Javier’s office.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you opened your front door, you found Javier there, holding out...Files. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You were confused for a couple of reasons. For one thing, it was nearly eleven in the evening, and for another, you had expected it to be him when you'd heard knocking, but you hadn't expected his hardened expression...Or files. You frowned and took them from him. He looked worse for wear, which confused you further, considering what had happened that afternoon. You didn’t ask, just turned and went deeper into your apartment, knowing that he would follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You settled on your couch, crossing your legs and opening the file atop them. You were vaguely aware of Javier pacing in front of your coffee table as you began to read. You were about halfway through as you began to put the pieces together, your brow furrowing. You began to read faster, your hands shaking a little— from nerves, or frustration, or shock, you weren’t sure which. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Javier, what— What is—” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So you didn’t know about this?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Your head whipped up, mouth agape, eyes wide as you stared at Javier. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Excuse me?... That better be your sleep deprivation talking, Peña.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I brought this information,” He pointed to the file, “To Crosby. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You were brought down here </span>
  <em>
    <span>by</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crosby, you told me that yourself.” </span>
</p><p><span>Your mouth worked wordlessly for a moment, heart pounding in your hollow chest. When you did finally manage to speak, your voice shook:</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“You think I would spend </span><em><span>this </span></em><span>long watching you chase your fucking tail— You think </span><em><span>I</span></em><span> would spend this long in a post doing what has </span><em><span>apparently</span></em><span> been a futile job—?” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I don’t know what to think about fucking </span><em><span>anything,</span></em> <em><span>abejita—</span></em><span>”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I didn’t fucking know!” You snapped, throwing the file onto the coffee table, knocking your notebooks askew. You leaned back on your couch, staring down at the scattered papers and work. You felt Javier sit on the far end of your couch. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“...I’m sorry,” He said quietly, “I don’t… I just feel like—” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Like what the fuck have we been doing this entire time? Starting to feel like that myself,” You muttered. You tipped your head into your hands, shutting your eyes and trying to even out your breathing. There was a pause before you felt Javier’s hand settle between your shoulder blades. You lifted your head a little bit, shaking your head. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“...What did Crosby say, when you… When—” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“He confirmed that the cartel bought Botero, and that they...Get to </span><em><span>keep</span></em><span> him,” Javier gritted out.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Anger welled up in your chest, hot and choking, and your hands curled into fists. You pressed one to your mouth, stoppering a hundred questions that were racing through your head: how could you have missed this? What else were you missing? How could you go back into that </span><em><span>office</span></em><span> now—?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“</span><em><span>Abejita</span></em><span>,” The way Javier said it, the accompanying shoulder squeeze told you that he’d said it a couple of times and you’d been too caught up in your own head to hear him. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Hm?” You hummed, tipping your head back toward him. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I </span><em><span>am</span></em><span> sorry,” He repeated, “For what I said. I—” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I understand. I don’t </span><em><span>like</span></em><span> it,” You turned to meet his eyes, “But...Considering the day you’ve had, and...” Your eyes drifted to the scattered files and notes on your coffee table, “And all of that, I…” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“</span><em><span>Abejita—” </span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><span>You shushed him softly, gathering him against your side and combing your fingers through his hair. He sounded so tired, so </span><em><span>lost</span></em><span>. His arms curled around your middle, anchoring himself there. Javier sighed quietly, lowering his forehead to your shoulder. You pressed a kiss to the top of his head. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“...What’s the plan?” You asked. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“What makes you think I have one?” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“You always have one.” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>You heard Javier huff a rueful little laugh before he lifted his head, pressing a kiss to your shoulder. You glanced at him to find him watching you. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“...Crosby told me this morning that I had nothing but scorched earth around this operation,” He said after a moment, “I’ve already struck the match...May as well burn some bridges while I’m at it."</span><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>